Forever and Always
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: When Brittany meets her future partner at a bar her life will spiral, resulting in a husband, and twin girls. There will be constant laughs and tears. But one chipette stands out from the rest. Alexandria Seville. This is her story. Rated T for now. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Forever and Always**

**Prologue **

**This story will unfold every crevice of Brittany and her family. But it will mainly focus on unveiling the crazy and interesting genius of my main character Alexandria Seville. Concerts, heartaches, and just plain old madness is ahead! But I had to start somewhere right? Well for those who adored "All My Life" here is a special treat!**

The dusty book hit the desk as she slid into her seat. She opened it carefully and started to read through it's pages. She had her psychology professor to thank for this assignment. Sometimes she wondered why she decided to even take the course as a minor. Was she really ever going to use it? "How personalities develop?" she scoffed to herself "Pretty lame topic if I do say so myself..." she rolled her eyes when something caught her attention.

_Ones personality can reflect through genetic transmission, but the real personality is developed through lifetime experiences. One experience may and can change a persons perspective forever._

The Chipette cocked her head to the side in fascination thinking back on her past experiences and how they affected her and those around her. She smiled "Maybe the Professor isn't the whack job I thought he was." She held the book close to her chest as she walked over to check it out.

The librarian opened the cover "Name please?"

"Brittany Miller." the girl answered as the lady behind the desk stamped the inside of the books cover.

Brittany jumped when the someone started banging on the door "Come on Millie! Where going to a bar! Maybe you could find a cute boy there!"

She looked up from her book, her friend Cassie had snapped her into reality again. She stood up and opened the door, the book still in her hand.

An amused laugh came from Cassie "Millie! Are you _reading_?"

Brittany nodded not looking up and taking a seat back on the couch. "It's for psychology class..." she muttered "It's so interesting Cass!"

"Shit Brittany... It's 8 o'clock! I left you at the library _5 hours ago_. Don't tell me you've been reading the _whole_ time!"

Brittany looked at the clock and frowned putting the book aside "It would seem so." she shook her head and laughed "Damn. I need to get out. But what should I wear?"

Cassie smirked "Amy took care of it. Come on!" she grabbed her hand and slammed the door behind them.

Brittany sat in the corner of the bar while her friends were at the center of dating central. Picking up guys at bars made Brittany rather nervous anyway so this didn't bother her. She played with her coaster and looked around with intriguing eyes when someone caught her attention.

A chipmunk clothed in red was staring right at her. But she made sure not to make eyecontact. However, Brittany wasn't sure what this stranger was staring at in particular.

She was caught off guard when he started to make his way over. Her defense sheild shot up immdieatly as she cocked an eyebrow and snapped "You should of taken a picture. They last longer."

Her smirk remained as the chipmunks cheeks burned a bright red. "Why don't you sit down before you pass out?" she said kicking the chair across from her out for him.

He fell into it and mustered up "Um...thanks."

Brittany grinned, this was too cute. He wasn't like the other dirt bags around here "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Brittany, Brittany Miller."

"Alvin Seville." he answered with a somewhat refreshing cocky grin.

Brittany nodded in amusment "Alvin. I should of known. My little sister is a big fan."

His grin remained "Oh? And how about you?"

Brittany flipped her hair slightly "Excuse me?"

"Are you a fan of me too?"

This is when she let out a hearty laugh. "If anyone here is star struck, it'd be you Seville."

"How is that?" he asked.

"Pa-lease!" she scoffed. "I saw you back there- you were practically drooling!"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone anyways?" he asked quickly for a cover up.

"Good place to think." She answered simply.

He scoffed "You can't be serious."

She was a little taken back by his statement "What makes you say that?"

"Oh god, you're just like Simon…" he muttered.

Brittany shot him a nasty glare "How dare you compare me! You don't even know me!"

"That's what they all say."

She stood up disgusted "Well, it was nice talking to you Alvin. You know- you're a bigger jack ass then I was told."

As she turned to leave, Alvin reached out for her in a panic, "Wait! I'm sorry. I deserved that. But please stay."

"Why should I?" she asked turning her head just to show her profile.

It seemed like forever before he answered her, and Brittany had never been a patient person. "Before I grow any older would be nice." she snapped.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked softly.

Brittany looked at him with interested eyes, she lowered back down into the chair and answered hesitantly, "Why? Do you?"

Alvin smiled small "I didn't." he paused "Until tonight."

Brittany couldn't help but blush.

"I want to get to know you better. If you don't hate me still…"

Brittany laughed "No, I don't hate you." she paused. "So, let's get to know eacho ther then. Let's get specific." _This should go well..._ she thought mischievously

Alvin tilted his head with a slight frown "How specific?"

Brittany twirled a lock of her auburn hair, "Oh- I don't know. Just about as specific as two people could get…" she said seductively.

Alvin's eyes widened "Oh... what about your friends?" he pointed toward Cassie and the others.

Brittany shrugged "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't want to spoil this... would you?"

"Not in a million years." he said with a hint of excitement.

* * *

Eleanor had a grin plastered on her face. "Oh my god. _Oh my god!_ You hooked up with _Alvin Seville!_"

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Oh my god Brittany..."

"What?"

"Your_ so _lucky!" she squealed.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow "Alright Ellie, now your just creeping me out."

Eleanor giggled "Sorry, I'll stop."

"Well I won't." Cassie interrupted walking in.

"When did knocking go out of style?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

Cassie laughed "What are we talking about anyway?"

"How Britt hooked up with Alvin Seville a few nights ago." Eleanor answered. Brittany glared at her.

"Well, well. That's where you went Millie! I was wondering." Cassie said with her hands on her hips.

Brittany blushed, this was personal to her.

"Well now, aren't you glad I got you to put down that blasted book?"

Jeanette had finally spoke up "Britt? Reading a book! Nice one Cassie."

Brittany glared at her sister as Cassie laughed "No joke Jean. It's over there somewhere."

"I can read like everyone else! And for your information Cass- I am _very_ glad you got me out of the house." Brittany snapped.

"Britt, I can't help but worry..." Jeanette started "I mean you know what the tabloids say about Alvin. He's a romancer. This could just be a one night stand."

Brittany bit her lip "One amazing one night stand."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Well, we'll just have to see won't we?"

"Spot on Jean. Time will tell." Brittany responded.

**This story is gonna be so good you guys. I can just sense it. And all you have to do is review! It's so easy! **

**Go on! **


	2. Chapter 1: A and A

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 1 **

**A and A **

**This chapter is like two years later and Brittany is married to Alvin now. I don't know what you guys thought was going to happen. But remember this is Alex's story. I didn't want to waste time and get her in ASAP. (This is the official first chapter... my mistake)**

Eleanor felt uncomfortable watching her sister rearrange furniture, but no matter how many times Eleanor had offered, Brittany shot her down.

Jeanette closed her book "Are you asking for trouble Britt? Let us help you."

"I'm so sick of people thinking I can't do things anymore. What am I supposed to do for nine months? Sit around and gorge on bon-bons?" she hissed. "Well, I'll pass on that. I'm already growing fatter by the day as it is."

Eleanor glanced to the ground and Jeanette put a hand on her shoulder "No Brittany, you don't have to sit around and eat. But you do have to be careful. Especially now."

"Well I'm tired of waiting around. I'm tired of people staring at me while I walk down the street." Brittany was seething "And I seriously _hate_ people touching my stomach! Hell, I don't even like it when my family does it- what makes people think I want a stranger getting all up in my business!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes slightly. But she couldn't deny her sisters point.

Jeanette sighed "Oh Brittany..."

"Where's Alvin anyway Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"Where do you think Ellie? He's at work! He leaves me home all day. And if I go outside he freaks out."

"Britt I'm sure he's worried about you. He must be terrified to. Babies are a big responsibility. So don't take it to much to heart." Jeanette pointed out.

She sighed "I know, but I want him home with me..."

Her sister's nodded "We know."

"So... did you guys finish the nursery?" Eleanor offered.

"The nursery." Brittany scoffed. "Ya we did. I'm just so mad."

"Why?"

"Because. They didn't have enough pink products for both."

Jeanette cocked an eyebrow "So what color did you have to resort to?"

Brittany gave a quick glance at Eleanor "... Green... I _hate_ green."

"It's not so bad. So one will have pink and the other green- so what?" Eleanor snapped.

Brittany shrugged.

"What about names? Names. You did think of names right?" Jeanette said.

"Sure I thought about them. Doesn't mean I'll get to use them though..."

"Now, now Brittany. Tell him you each get to name one of the girls."

"No shit sherlock." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Let's play a game." Eleanor said pulling out a couple of board games from the closet.

"Monopoly please." Jeanette interjected opening it up.

Eleanor and Brittany looked to each other in terror. Jeanette was way to good at that game.

* * *

Jeanette took money from Eleanor "Come on girls your falling behind!"

They both mumbled something nasty under their breath.

Brittany sighed placing her piece where it belonged "You get to competitive with this Jean... just you wait one of the girls is gonna beat you someday."

Jeanette rolled her eyes "Ya- and your _never_ competitive."

Eleanor giggled. "She's right Brittany."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm never playing this with you again."

Jeanette snickered and moved her peice onto Brittany's property buying it right under her nose "You say that_ everytime_ Brittany."

Brittany's mouth dropped open and she leaped up "_Shit!_"

Eleanor looked up "It's only a game."

"Stop being so dramatic." Jeanette groaned.

"_No!_ Not the _game_ you idiots!"

Both sisters glared at her "Then what is it?"

"My water just broke!" she screamed.

* * *

"I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Brittany screamed "Did I mention that I am going to kill him!"

"Relax Britt!" Jeanette hissed. "This is no time to panic."

"Jeanette! Shut up! I can panic as much as I want." she turned to the doctors and nurses "Can I get an epidural or something? It feels like I'm shitting a knife!" **(Five points to the person who can figure out what movie that last sentence is from.)**

Eleanor gasped "Brittany!"

"It does!"

They all turned around when they heard rushed footsteps. It was Alvin. "I came as quick as I could. Are you ok?" he was gasping for air.

"No, I'm not ok!" she hissed. "Your _never_ touching me again."

Alvin let out a nervous laugh as she crushed his hand.

A doctor came walking up behind them "Alright, right this way Mrs. Seville..."

"We'll be waiting." Jeanette and Eleanor called as Brittany was rolled away. Alvin was running behind them.

"You _suck_." Brittany cried.

"It can't be that bad." Alvin said trying to cheer her up.

She shot him a nasty glare "Remind me to kick you square in the balls when we get home. It can't hurt _that_ bad..."

The doctor smirked as he helped Brittany get onto the bed.

* * *

They shook their heads in slight disapproval. "That little girl is going to be a handful." Simon muttered as the baby girl with auburn hair tugged on Eleanor's shirt and tried to twist out of her grasp.

"Well, I like her." Brittany snapped taking the baby.

"I find it kind of ironic that you named her what you did. Your going to be yelling at her so much..." Theodore added. "Much like Dave did with Alvin."

Alvin laughed "Hell, he still does."

"I would never yell at her." the mother said softly looking into her daughters dark blue eyes.

"Al-ex. Alex... Al-ex." Alvin joked to his brothers who sighed.

Jeanette fixed her glasses and smiled at the other twin, they weren't identical. The younger one had golden hair and her eyes were much a much more icy blue. "Annabell. Great name Brittany."

Alvin coughed hard and stared at the table. He was obviously disagreeing.

"My turn?" Theodore asked Eleanor who was now holding Annabell. She nodded and handed her off.

Simon had a slight scowl "You better teach Alex to play nice with others. She needs to learn other people have to hold her besides you Brittany."

Alvin shook his head "Relax Simon. She's only a month old."

His brother sighed "I'm just saying it's not a good habit. I mean come on Alvin. When's the last time you were able to hold Alex without her flipping out on you?"

He bit his tongue and looked at his daughter who was staring back at him. She grinned and let out a mocking giggle turning her head back to Brittany. Alvin scratched the back of his head. He hated to admit his brother was right.

**Oh, ouch. **

**Alvin got PWND **

**Hehe, anyway, review away! **


	3. Chapter 2: Unforgettable

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 2**

**Unforgettable **

Alvin felt like ripping his hair out "Sit down. Sit down Alex."

"You can't tell me what to do." the three year old snapped back.

Annabell sat on Brittany's lap picking food off her plate and shoving it in her mouth. "Aren't you gonna eat Alex? It's really good!" she giggled.

Alex shook her head "I'm not hungry." at this point she was over in the living room.

"Alex..." Alvin hissed. "Get back in here and wait for everyone to finish!" he cringed when he heard the TV turn on. "Brittany- please."

Annabell looked up at her mother and hopped off scooting over to Alvin. She was too little to reach the table still. Her figure was much different from Brittany and Alvin and more like Eleanor and Theodore.

"Annie! Come in here!" Alex called to her sister.

Annabell frowned "I'm still hungry."

"Your always hungry Anne!" she sighed.

Brittany stood up and walked into the living room "Alex. Come finish your breakfast. If you don't, I can't take you and Annabell to the park. Is that what you want?"

Alex shook her head.

"I thought so." she sighed twirling a lock of Alex's hair to the side. "Come on."

Alex ran back into the dining room and leaped into her chair shoveling eggs into her mouth. "All done!" she gulped and turned to run back to the TV. Brittany swooped her up "Where do you think your going? You don't want to go to the park looking like that do you?"

Alex looked down at her pink PJ's with a yellow A on the front. They were wrinkled and had a few stains. Let alone her naturally wavy hair was pointing in different directions, despite being held back in a tight ponytail.

Annabell tugged on Alvin's shirt "I look good, don't I daddy?"

"So beautiful." he grinned twirling one of her golden pigtails. She giggled in response.

**x x x**

Brittany groaned lifting Alex up "Stop that. Put this on."

"I don't want that." she whined.

"Too bad. It's chilly outside. You can't go in that dress."

"Why not?" Alex asked sticking out her lower lip.

"Because. I said so Alex."

Alex crossed her arms and stood firm.

Brittany gave her a warning look "Better listen to Mommy Alex. Wouldn't want the tickle monster to get you."

The chipette glanced around nervously "I'm not scared."

"Oh no?" Brittany smirked. "One last chance Alex. Come on."

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Uh oh. Did you hear that?" Brittany grinned.

"What?"

Brittany picked Alex up and started tickling her. Alex had a wide grin on her face and laughing loudly. Which made Brittany chuckle as well "No! Stop! I'll wear it Mommy!" Alex begged through fits of laughter.

"Promise?"

"Yes!" she added.

Brittany backed off and Alex slipped on the outfit just like she said. She looked up at Brittany "Can you fix my hair?"

"I think I can handle that. Sit over there."

Alex ran to the mirror in her room and handed her mom a brush and pink ribbon. Brittany took them and combed Alex's hair back tightly tying it off with her sacred pink ribbon. She stepped in front of her and twirled a thick lock of her hair so that it fell in a curl across her forehead. "There, your perfect."

Alex leaped up and hugged her mom. Brittany picked her up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"How much?"

"Forever and always." she answered.

* * *

"Slow down sweetie!" Brittany called trying to keep up with Alex. Annabell grasped her hand tightly barely keeping up.

Alex wasn't listening though. She b-lined it for the jungle gym. Annabell looked up at her mom "I don't like that thing."

Brittany sat down on a bench with her and looked at her with caring eyes "You don't have to follow Alex. Why don't you go play in the sand box or something? I'll be right here."

Annabell looked towards it hesitantly. Brittany frowned and nudged her forward "Go on Annie. It'll be fun." when Annabell still didn't move Brittany dug a granola bar out of her purse and handed it to the chipette. "Here Annie. You hungry?"

Annabell nodded reaching for the snack.

"Here. But you have to go play."

She nodded taking it politely and running off towards the sandbox.

She plopped down in the middle of it and opened up the snack Brittany had given her. She looked around and saw Alex going through the monkey bars. She smiled at this. Alex was her role model. "I'll go on them someday to. I'll show Alex how good I can be." she whispered to herself.

She was caught off guard by a voice and looked up to see that it was a chipmunk around her age. "You stole my spot." he snapped.

Annabell frowned "Sorry."

"You should be. What's that your holding?"

Annabell felt awful as she looked to her granola bar "My snack..."

The chipmunk snatched it out of her hands like lightning "Well, it's mine now."

Her mouth was agape and her eyes swelled with tears. "But- but-"

The chipmunk was mocking her terribly "Your such a girl."

"Hey!" came an overpowering voice. Annabell saw that it was Alex through teary eyes. "You just messed with the wrong Chipette. Who do you think you are! Give that back!"

The chipmunk smirked "My name is Alexander. Who are you?"

Alex glared at him "You better give my sister back her food."

"I'll repeat. Who are you?"

The chipette glared hard at him "Alex- Alex Seville."

"No kidding!" Alexander laughed. "Well what do you know." he tossed Annabell her food and shot a grin to both of them. "My apologies ladies." he paused and stepped out of the sand box. He turned his head and stared at Alex "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wouldn't count on it." she spat at him lifting Annabell up.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. Annabell dusted off her clothes. "Thanks Alex."

"No problem Annie, that's what sisters are for."

"Alex! Annabell!" Brittany called to them "Come on, I have an appointment remember?"

Alex dragged Annabell behind her as they walked to the car.

Brittany smiled down at the twins and caught Alex staring off behind them. "What is it Alex?" she asked.

Alex looked up at her mother "Just a chipmunk named Alexander. He bullied Annie Mama!"

She cocked an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder. "Alexander? Well I'm sure he means well."

"Ya right." Alex scoffed getting in the car and buckling up.

"He probably goes to our preschool Alex." Annabell spoke.

"I never saw him before."

"That's because you weren't looking." Annabell giggled.

* * *

The moon's light shined brightly through the window. Alex was staring at Annabell who was sleeping peacfully. She couldn't sleep however. She had been laying here examining her room for what felt like a lifetime. She sighed and finally got up and grabbed her pink sippy cup "Maybe some water..." she muttered to herself. She exited the bedroom and made it to the staircase, she could see a dim light coming from the kitchen and frowned. Where her parents really still up? They'd be mad if they caught her. So Alex tip-toed down the stairs and peeked her head around the corner to see Alvin and Brittany arguing. But she couldn't make out what they were saying. There tone was much to hushed.

She clung to the walls frame, watching in terror. She leaped back in shock when she saw Alvin strike Brittany across the face. Her eyes swelled with tears as he mother recoiled and cursed at him.

As she was turning to leave Alex gasped b-lining it up the stairs, leaping into her bed, and pulling the covers over head. She didn't fully understand what just happened. But she knew it wasn't right.

She also knew she would never forget it.

**Now guys, don't flip out on me! It's just a part of the process.**

**This is where things start to get good. **

**So keep on reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 3: Take A Bow

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 3**

**Take A Bow**

**I kinda struggled with this chapter cause there were so many places I could explore, but I ended up with this. It took a little longer to publish but we meet a few new characters and get to enjoy a song! So without further ado, enjoy and as always review! **

Alex hoisted Annabell over the window frame and whispered "Remember what I told you. Straight over to Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette's place. I called Skye already. She will share her room with us."

"I don't want to leave you here alone. You could get hurt..." Annabell whimpered. Her grasp tightened on her sisters arms.

"I'll be fine Anna. Don't you worry about me. I'll head over as soon as I can."

"Just come now Alex! Please! You can't protect everyone in this family!" Annabell begged her. For the past three years Alex had been watching out for Anna and their mom. And the youngest sibling knew it wasn't right. But Alex was set in her ways. Nothing Annabell had ever said changed that.

She bit her lip and climbed down the back of the house and ran off into the distance. Her green suitcase dragging behind.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and turned around with a sigh. She swung the door open and hopped down the stairs staying out of sight but listening.

"I don't hate you Alvin..." Brittany muttered. Her eyes rose and focused on him "But if you take a second look at me, you'd realize that I'm the only peron in your life who knows you, and excepts you for who you are." she paused and a tear trickled down her cheek as she turned to leave "No matter what."

Alex cringed at her mother's words, completely outraged. How could she keep doing this?

Alvin had tried to talk with her again but she left leaving him there like an idiot.

Alex gritted her teeth and stepped out into view.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Hey, standin' ovation_

_Ooh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standin' inside this house_

_Tryin' to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell her you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby, when she knows you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had her goin', now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show_

_Very entertainin', but it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow, oh, oh_

_You should grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talkin' 'bout, girl, I love you_

_You're the one_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please, what else is on?_

_And don't tell her you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby, when she knows you're only sorry you got caught_

_You put on quite a show, really had her goin'_

_Now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show_

_Very entertainin', but it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow, oh, oh_

_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For makin' her believe that you could be level headed_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had her goin'_

_Now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closin', that was quite a show_

_Very entertainin', but it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now..._

Alvin stared at his daughter with misty eyes "Why you gotta be such a smart ass?" he sighed.

Tears trickled down the Chipette's face "I learned from the best."

He sucked in air and sighed "Alex... you know I can't help it."

"That's not an excuse."

"You don't even know the whole story. Your just a six year old! You can't even understand." he protested.

"Your right." Alex snapped. "I might not understand. But I do know you've hurt her." Alex wiped her face and flew past her father running as fast as she could down the street. The wind dried her tears. She could hear desperation in Alvin's voice as he called for her. She knew her dad loved her. If anything ever happened to him she would die. But she wasn't turning back for him. Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

Their cousin opened the door quickly leading Alex inside. Alex stared at her "Thanks Skye."

"It's no problem. You know Mom and Dad welcome you two here anytime."

Annabell slipped on her pajama bottoms "You mean we don't get on your nerves always sharing your room?"

Skye fixed her lavender nightgown and purple rimmed glasses "Well..."

Alex scoffed pulling pink PJ's out of the dresser. "Such hesitation?"

"You know I'm kidding. I love you guys like sisters."

"We _are_ sisters." Annabell grinned hugging Skye around the waist. Even though the twins were about six months older then their cousin, Skye was by far the tallest.

Jeanette walked in slowly "Everything ok girls?"

Skye nodded "Yes, were fine Mom."

Jeanette looked to Alex and Annabell with soft eyes "Alex, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to leave with Annie. It's not healthy for you, you can't protect everyone."

She became infuriated with her Aunt "So you want me to leave Mom alone? You want me to abondon her? I won't turn my back on her. No matter what anyone says- I'll never look the other way. Espacially since nobody else has the nuts to do anything about it!" her voice had escalated to a scream. Alex hadn't meant to yell at her Aunt, she was just so sick of it all. There was only so much she could take.

Everybody in the room stared at her with saddened eyes. Jeanette walked up to Alex and squeezed her tight "I'm here for you. I'm here for both of you."

Alex hesitated before hugging Jeanette back. She was glad her Uncle wasn't home from work yet. He had always been so bitter with her about the whole thing. Hell, he just seemed like a dry, boring person.

"I think we all need a good rest." Jeanette grinned helping the three girls into their separate beds.

Annabell peeked out from under the covers "Aunt Jeanette, what's for breakfast?"

Skye and Alex looked at each other and groaned "Oh Annie! How can you think about food, at a time like this!"

* * *

Alexander leaned against the cubbies with his brothers Sam and Thomas as Alex walked past and put her coat and lunchbox inside "Hey sweet cheeks." Alexander called.

Alex looked at him and shook her head. He frowned at this "Al what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." Skye's voice came as she put a hand on Alex's shoulder. Sam looked up at Skye with sparkling eyes and nodded to her. Skye barely glanced at him for acknowledgment.

"Fine. Are you gonna eat lunch with us today?" the chipmunk clothed in blue with a tweaked blue cap asked.

"Probably not." Alex answered walking away with her cousin and sister following.

Alexander sighed shaking his head. Sam smirked "I just think she doesn't like you."

The oldest brother looked at Sam like he was crazy "She so wants me."

"You don't even know what that means..." Sam sighed.

Thomas giggled and dragged his brothers over for the beginning of class.


	5. Chapter 4: Lime, White, and Black Light

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 4 **

**Lime, White, and Black Light **

**Ok so this chapter should totally make up for the last one cause a lot of cool stuff happens. So your gonna have to read to find out. And of course reviewing is a must as well! **

Letters poured out of the mailbox causing Brittany to chuckle and shake her head. She picked them up and headed back inside the house.

Alex ran up to her "Let us see! Let us see!"

"Alex are you sure you want this? There is no turning back from fame..." Brittany said softly setting the pile on the table.

"Oh Mom your so silly!" Alex giggled tearing a letter open.

Annabell looked to Skye nervously "How do we know which one to pick?"

"Well perhaps we'll pick a label that needs some promotion." Skye smiled putting a hand on her cousins shoulder.

Alex laughed hard "Please! Why would I pick some throw down label when we could have the best of the best?"

Brittany bit her lip. She had a feeling this would happen.

The other two looked at each other slightly disturbed. But they didn't bother to protest.

**x x x**

Her blue eyes sparkled as she held out the offer for others to see "Jet Records! I want to work for Jet Records! They have an amazing reputation you guys. Limos, parties, where talking about the high life!"

"And what would three six year olds know about the high life?" Brittany laughed. "Alex I'm not sure I want you at Jet Records. It wouldn't be the best for you girls. Your just not ready for that type of commitment yet."

Alex glared at her mother "Fine. Then we'll go with Liberty Records."

Annabell grinned "That one seems nice."

Skye nodded in agreement and Alex sighed writing out a letter to accept their offer. "You know I want what's best for you." Brittany said.

"Ya, record labels are a start." Alex scoffed.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow as did Skye and Annabell. Alex seemed so short with Brittany all of a sudden. She had never acted this way towards her mom before.

"We should play a game." Annabell suggested, she hated the tension.

Alex glanced at her "Like what?"

"Hide and seek."

Skye grinned "I'm game."

"Oh, I have to go shopping soon though girls." Brittany said.

Alex smirked "Just leave us. You won't be gone that long. All we'll be playing is hide and seek."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you guys alone."

"We can call my mom Aunt Brittany if we need anything." Skye reassured.

Brittany looked back and forth. She trusted Skye, and she knew Alex would never let anything bad happen. "Fine. But promise to be extra careful. I will be back in fifteen minutes you hear? Fifteen minutes."

Alex nodded "Great Mom. And we promise."

As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway Skye and Alex tagged Annabell and ran off to hide. Anna frowned in defeat and turned around to start counting.

Alex looked around in a panic. There was no place to hide that Annabell would never find her in. She froze when she ran past her parents room and smirked. Alex opened the door and walked in slowly admiring the place. No one was ever allowed inside. Besides her parents of course- she knew Annabell wouldn't dare to even look in here. She looked at the huge bed and smiled as she climbed underneath it. Dust was everywhere and she fell into a nasty sneezing fit. It was hard to breath so she went to grab for her inhaler, only to find that she left it outside. She sighed and started to crawl the other way when she hit an old wooden box. She tilted her head to the side "And what's this?" Alex muttered. As she had tried to open it she found that it was held shut with a rusty lock. She rolled her eyes and hit it hard, busting it right open.

A bright light shot out of it lighting up Alex's shocked face. Everything went white for a few seconds and when it returned back to normal the box had vanished.

"Alex!" Brittany called.

Alex looked around confused and terrified, how was her mom back already? It had barely been five minutes. She screamed when she felt someone grab her.

"What do you think your doing?" Brittany cried. "You know your not allowed in here!"

Alex stared at her mom in shock "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" Brittany seemed panicked.

"Ya Mom... I'm fine. Why?"

"Alex where have you been? Me and Skye where worried sick!" Annabell gasped standing in the doorway.

The chipette frowned and glanced to the clock. Three hours had passed. "What? That can't be possible..." she muttered.

Brittany sighed and dragged Alex into the living room. "Just stay here." she hissed. She ran back to her room and looked under the bed. When what she was looking for appeared to be missing Brittany's face turned white.

* * *

Later that night usual events took place and Alex headed downstairs to face her parents.

"Would you two just shut up!" she bellowed.

Alvin turned towards her "Alex. I already told you. This isn't your concern. Go to wherever you and Annabell escape to."

Brittany glared at him "Alvin!" she hissed.

"I hate you!" Alex cried. "I hate this! Why can't you just get along!"

"Al, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Brittany said softly approaching her.

Alex tore away crying hysterically "No! I don't believe you!" she ran as fast as she could tearing out of the house and outside to the streets. She wanted to forget everything but her mind was flooding with memories and thoughts. She hadn't even bothered to look where she was going.

And that's when she heard her mother's blood curdling scream "ALEX!" before everything went black.

* * *

"We don't know what's going to happen Mr. and Mrs. Seville... she's not in a very good condition." the doctor said.

Simon stared at his brother and pulled him to the side as the doctor tried to talk with an hysterical Brittany.

"Enough is enough Alvin. Either you clean up your act, or I _will_ get you two divorced." he hissed.

Alvin glared at him "Are you threatening me? You act like this is my fault!"

"Damn it Alvin! You don't see it! Your ruining your daughters' lives! You don't deserve Brittany. And poor little Alex is destroying herself just to try and keep you two together!" Simon was screaming now "How can you not see it!" he paused "Alvin... your killing her!"

This statement had hit the chipmunk hard and off guard. His eyes got misty "Not on purpose... I love Brittany and the girls."

Simon looked at him with disgust "Then why don't you start acting like it? You saw Alex out there, get hit by that car. Make it up to her. Make it up to Brittany."

Alvin bit his lip and thought eventually nodding "I will. I promise."


	6. Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 5**

**Heart to Heart **

**Aw come on guys I don't hate on Alvin. In fact, I am very nice to him in this chapter. And you'll just have to see what I mean by that. **

Tapping his clipboard nervously the doctor looked up at the group of chipmunks "You can go see her now. I don't know how long she'll be awake though... and try not to upset her."

Annabell ran into the room Skye following quickly behind "Hi Al." she said softly. "Skye and I picked out these flowers for you. We know how much you love red roses."

Alex grinned the best she could, her head was throbbing and she felt dizzy "Thanks guys."

"You gonna be coming home soon?"

"As soon as I can, back to you of course Annie." Alex whispered squeezing her sisters hand.

Annabell's eyes swelled up and Skye cleared her throat "Guess the world's gonna have to wait for Alex Seville."

"Not for long Skye." she scoffed.

Skye rolled her eyes playfully "Right, cause your so unstoppable."

Alex smirked "Well, I was."

Alvin tugged on the collar of his shirt clearing his throat "Alex? Can we talk?"

Alex looked up at her dad, her loving expression turned blank "About what?"

"Alvin, right now isn't a good time..." Brittany whispered to him.

"Right now is perfect." he whispered back. "Come on Al. Please?"

The Chipette sighed "Fine." she looked to others as they shuffled out. Alvin approached her side. "What can you possibly have to say to me right now?" she sighed.

"Something you've deserved for a long time." Alvin paused. "An apology. For everything."

Alex looked away "I don't need your pathetic apologies." she turned to him "Besides I can't believe it took _this_ to make you realize everything!"

Alvin shook his head "I messed up. I made stupid mistakes. All the while I didn't realize how much I was putting you and Anna into danger. I'm so sorry Alex. For everything. I know this could be hard to understand..."

Alex shook her head "Not really, when you grow up with it your eyes open to what the real world is really like. I've known what had been going on for a _long_ time now." she paused. "I understood."

"And that's not right for a child your age." Alvin muttered.

"Maybe not, but I'm not the one who needs the apology most."

"You don't think I already talked to your mother about all this? About how foolish I've been?" he paused and chuckled "Alex, I take blame for everything. I was a jerk. You, Annabell, and your mom deserve better. Your mom's open to giving me another chance."

Alex scoffed "Again?"

"But there's only one opinion that I care about right now." he paused "And that's yours."

Alex's eyes widened. "Your asking_ me?_ A mere six year old, to decide your fate?"

"Absolutely." Alvin nodded. "So what do you say Alex? Are you willing to let me make it up to all of you? Be the best I can be?"

Her blue eyes stared into his, they were holding in tears and this was something she had never seen. She thought for what seemed like a lifetime and then nodded slowly "Of course Dad."

Alvin grinned and hugged his daughter "I love you. You know that."

Alex cringed in pain due to her accident, but that didn't matter at the moment. "How much Dad?"

"Why, forever and always." Alvin answered like it was painfully obvious.

* * *

A nurse walked up to Alex as she was eating her breakfast in the cafeteria area. "What do you think your doing? Your supposed to stay in your room. We bring the food to you remember?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow "You guys where taking to long..."

"Come on." the nurse sighed guiding Alex back to her room. Alex hesitated but eventually followed still carrying her plate of food. She set the plate down and climbed into bed.

"When do I get to go home?" she asked.

"As soon as we known nothings wrong. And wondering off like that won't make the process go any faster." the nurse replied. Alex glared at her as she walked out of the room.

She reached over for her plate and finished it off rather quickly. She got out of bed and cracked the door open looking around for hospital staff. When she saw there was none Alex snuck down the hall to the venting machine to see another kid staring at it.

"Are you gonna get anything?" Alex asked.

"I don't have any money..." the little girl muttered.

Alex sighed and stuck a quarter into the machine and waited for the snack to fall. She picked it up and held it out for the stranger "Here. It's on me."

The girl smiled "You didn't have to do that."

Alex shrugged placing it into her hand when the most mysterious thing happened.

It fell through her hand like magic. Alex gasped jumping back in surprise. She stared at the girl with wide eyes as shivered when she disappeared. "Am I seeing stuff?" Alex muttered to herself as she picked up the bag of chips. "Maybe I hit my head harder then I thought..."

"I can't believe it!" the girl had reappeared scaring Alex all over again. "_You can see me!_"

"Come again?" the chipette asked terribly confused.

"I'm Darry. I died in this hospital a few years back, your the only one who can see me."

Alex's mouth dropped "Oh... I _so_ hit my head."

Darry giggled "No you didn't. You opened that box!"

"Box... what box?" her head was spinning.

"The one under your moms bed." Darry answered.

"This is insane. You've been _watching_ me?"

"No." Darry laughed. "Everybody knows what that box holds on the other side."

"Other side?"

"Well... where spirits like me live. The light is more like the other side..."

"Oh my god. I've gone crazy." Alex muttered.

"Wrong! Three hours passed after you opened that box right?"

"Sure..."

"So this isn't an illusion, or dream. This is _real_. That box held your birth powers." Darry said.

"Birth Powers?" Alex stuttered.

"Ya, you and Annabell each were born with a special gift. But your mom stored them away in hope of better life for you and sister."

Alex frowned, she had started to believe this girl. It all had started to make sense. Why her mother never wanted her or Annabell in her room, and why she was so worried when she found her in there under the bed.

The chipette nodded slowly "So what am I supposed to do?"

Darry shrugged "Where ever your gift leads you Alex. But I have to go. Someone is coming this way."

"Will I ever see you again?" Alex called as Darry walked away.

"I don't know." the ghost girl answered with a wave as she disappeared into the distance.

Alex screamed when she felt someone grab her arm "Ms. Alex, what are you doing?" she looked up to see that it was the doctor and blushed.

"I just got some chips Dr. Ben."

He chuckled "You're mighty jumpy. Back into bed though. You how strict Nurse Candace is."

Alex nodded walking back to the room with the nice doctor "You won't tell?"

"Nope." Dr. Ben grinned.

As Alex climbed into bed again she asked "Dr. Ben, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Sure." he answered. "But I wouldn't want to scare you."

She laughed "No. It's alright. Ghosts don't scare me."

**Le gasp! **

**I wonder what Anna can do... **

**Meet my friend the review button, he's really lonely so click on him to cheer him up!**


	7. Chapter 6: Water and Vice

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 6**

**Water and Vice **

**This chapter took a little longer too but I still expect some good reviews! I also posted the girls outfits on my profile. I will be updating it with age so when I jump forward a year or so check back for new outfits! Anyway, enjoy!**

Annabell picked up the rubber duck and dropped it into the water "Sploosh!" she said as water hit her in the face. Her golden locks turned a murky brown color as she stuck her head under the water. "Mom!" she called.

Brittany walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her "I can't wash your hair for you forever you know." she chuckled kneeling down next to the tub.

The Chipette blushed "I'll learn. I promise."

"You better. Put that duck to the side please."

Annabell did as told and reached down for the drain when a tiny sud bubble entered her nose. She sat up quickly and sneezed.

Brittany backed away to avoid the spread of her daughters saliva when she became drenched. She felt a knot tie in her stomach and opened her eyes slowly to see water all over the bathroom.

Annabell's mouth was agape "Did I do that?"

**X X X**

Alvin continued to mop the floor with a smirk. Annabell clung to her mother out in the hallway watching him. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"You sneezed." Brittany answered simply.

"That's never happened before..."

"Well it was an accident."

"But how did all that water spread from a sneeze?" Anna asked again.

"Magic." Alvin answered setting the mop back in the closet.

Brittany glared at him.

"Magic?" Annabell giggled. "I like Magic."

"It doesn't exist." Brittany said sharply.

"Brittany, stop it." Alvin said. "It's obvious Alex got to it. We have to tell them now before they accidently hurt someone."

"Alex can't hurt people. No matter how hard she tried."

"Wait what...?" Annabell asked "Are you saying that me and Alex have magical powers!" a grin creeped on her face "Oh wow! This is so cool!" she twisted out of her mother's grasp and dropped to the ground "I can't wait for Alex to get home! We can have a lot of fun together."

Alvin laughed "You always have fun with Al no matter what."

"Strange isn't it?" Brittany muttered as Annabell ran off to her room.

"What?"

"How Alex and Anna get along so well." Brittany said. "It's not normal."

"Britt, you should be happy they get along and don't try to kill each other." Alvin smirked.

"You know what I mean." she snapped.

He shrugged "Annabell is innocent beyond belief and Alex is protective like a mother. Annie looks up to Al Brittany."

"Somethings gonna happen... something has to." Brittany muttered.

Alvin sighed shaking his head "And we'll deal with that when it approaches. Just relax for now Britt. God knows you need it."

* * *

Alex fell against her locker at school "Ow!" she hissed rubbing her head. She turned around to scream at the kid who had done this to her but the halls were deserted. She gulped as the lights flickered off and the awkward greenish earthquake lights popped on. "Hello?" she called. "Anybody there?"

Alex shivered at the emptiness and took off running. She slid to a stop whe she heard a familiar giggle "Annabell!" she cried twisting around. She could see her sisters dark profile in the distance and chased after it. "Oh Annie! You'll never believe what mom has been hiding all these years!" Alex called.

As she approached the dark figure it turned around to reveal that it was not Annabell at all. And it wasn't Darry. It was a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. Her anxiety had started when she realized this girl could not hear or see her.

"You honestly thought you could get away with it?" came a raspy male voice that made Alex cringe. She was standing in the middle of the teenagers' conversation. She didn't know who these people where. But they had to be popular. Just by the way they acted and dressed.

A bright light flashed in Alex's eyes, as she regained her vision she sood in the girls restroom. Water had leaked all over the floor, but she noticed something strange.

The water was stained red.

* * *

Alex shot upwards gasping for air and a few nurses came running to her "Are you ok sweetie? What happened?"

Alex checked her head and throat staring at the nurses in front of her "I had a dream. A bad dream that's all." her stomach twisted around at the thought that this girl was murdered at her school.

"Oh dear... such a shame." one of the woman muttered.

"What is it now?" groaned another looking up at the TV screen. Alex followed.

"Looks like some girl slipped and fell in the bathroom at school. That's gonna be a nasty law suite."

Alex's eyes widened and swelled with tears when the victims face was shown. Gina Vice. The girl from her dream. Alex suddenly flashed in and out of reality. The boys threat repeating over and over in her mind.

"You honestly thought you could get away with it?"

Alex gasped covering her mouth. This was no accident.

"Now don't you worry hun. These types of things happen every now and then, things happen for a reason." the kinder nurse replied.

"I want to go home..." Alex whispered holding the blanket below her nose.

The nurse sighed "Tomorrow. Get some sleep. Your parents are coming tomorrow to get you."

"Why did I have to stay here so long?"

"You got hit pretty hard. And you had a nasty concussion when your folks brought you in. We just needed to make sure there were no long term effects." she answered.

Alex nodded in response "Oh..."

The nurse smiled and shut off the lights and TV. "See you in the morning."

The Chipette cringed when the door shut. Her mind had taken over. She was terrified to go back to sleep now. Her eyelids became droopy no matter how hard she tried, she had forgotten they put her on sleep medication during her stay. Once again Alex's world slowly turned black.

* * *

She had just returned home from the hospital that afternoon when she asked "So when were you going to tell us about our little gifts?"

Brittany bit her lip "You should have never been in there and you know it."

"Regardless." Alex snapped.

"I wasn't." she sighed. "I thought you and Annie could have a better life. But I can't really do anything about that anymore. Enjoy it Alex."

"Wait. You think I'm enjoying this?" she cried. "I dreamt of a girls murder last night mother!"

Brittany turned around "Shush! Before Anna hears you!"

Alex rolled her eyes grabbing for the phone "The police thinks it was an accident. But it wasn't. Gina Adam's boyfriend murdered her." she paused punching in the number "So I'm setting the record straight."

"Are you insane!" Brittany spat taking the phone away. "Your way to young to be involved with the police! They wouldn't believe you anyway Alex. Not in a million years. They'd lock you up."

Alex shook her head "Then what am I supposed to do? Darry told me to follow where my gift leads me."

"Darry?"

"A girl at the hospital mom..."

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck "I don't know Alex. But you better lay low. No one can know about this. You hear? No one." she paused "There's no way I'm gonna risk losing you again."

**Uh, oh! **

**Is Alex gonna listen? **

**Review to find out! **

**xD**


	8. Chapter 7: Crush

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 7 **

**Crush **

**Ok, there is two songs in this chapter! None of which I own. I found it funny how you all asked about the boys, because I was planning on bringing them in anyways! New outfits are up on my profile as well! **

Alexander smirked and elbowed his brothers "Check it out."

Thomas and Sam looked ahead and saw Alex leaning against her locker. They looked to eachother and cocked an eyebrow. "What about her?" Sam asked fixing his glasses.

Alexander chuckled stopping his brothers "Watch how it's done boys."

"What's his problem?" Thomas asked as Alexander walked away cooly.

Sam sighed "That Tommy is the male ego."

"Do we have it?"

"All of us men do. Some ego's are just more obvious then others."

"Oh..." Thomas grinned nodding.

Alexander put an arm out to steady himself "How's it going sweet cheeks?"

"Pa-lease Alexander... in your dreams." Alex scoffed turning her head.

He frowned "Well that counts for something, right?"

"Your disgusting." Alex hissed.

"It's the truth. Your looking really good today if I may say so myself."

"Alexander I wear this everyday!"

"Well you look extra nice in it today." he added.

"Look, stop flirting with me. It's not working." she laughed turning to him again.

Sam chuckled shaking his head at his older brothers pathetic try. "Hey Tommy, bet you five bucks I can pick Alex up."

"I bet you could. Your really strong." the youngest grinned.

Sam looked to him and sighed. "Not like that Tommy! As in get her interested in me."

Thomas cocked his head to the side "Oh..." he paused examining the scene in front of him. He chuckled "No way Sam! She's out of your league. Besides, what about Skye?"

Sam sucked in air. He did have a huge crush on Skye. "Just for fun Tommy. Nothing serious."

"I bet Alex wouldn't like that."

"Tommy your no fun." Sam hissed.

"And since when do you have such an interest for Alexandria Seville?"

Sam's eyes widened "Shh Thomas! You know she hates that! And I'm not interested in her. I just think it'd be fun."

"Sam she is gonna turn your glasses into dust. Don't even bother." he sighed. "Hey... do I sense your male ego showing?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Very funny Thomas. Fine I'll play the game your way." he paused "But um, how much longer are we gonna watch our brother humiliate himself?"

"Something tells me he likes the attention."

"Just once Alex? Come on!"

"Absolutely not! I refuse on every level!" she hissed. "And after what you did to Annabell? Fat chance!"

Alexander's mouth dropped "Oh my god. That was seven years ago Alex! How in the world do you still remember?"

"You guys better get to class." Skye's voice came suddenly making the nagging chipmunk and chipette jump. "Ms. Palmer is looking every where for you."

"The bell hasn't even rang." Alexander spat.

"It hasn't. But you two have the duet number for the concert in a week. Your supposed to go before class to practice together." Skye informed.

Alex groaned "Great. How did I get stuck with you again?"

Alexander smirked as they headed to the choir room "We're the two best singers in the class remember?"

"No, I'm the best singer in the class." Alex corrected.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Whatever Al."

**x x x**

Ms. Palmer let out a breath "Alex! You are so lucky you have breathtaking talent. Or I swear..."

Alex flashed a heart stopping smile "Thanks Ms. P."

"Your welcome." the choir teacher scoffed.

"Ms. P? I was just wondering why we had to sing this song in particular. I find it kind of... suggestive?"

"Of what?" the teacher asked. "It's a very nice original song. Not like the junk you kids listen to these days."

Alex put a hand on her hip. "No offense of coarse." Ms. Palmer added. "Now please Alex don't complain. This could get you and Alexander big applause next Friday night."

The Chipette let out a stubborn huff and laid the lyrics on the piano.

"Well, I love this song Ms. P. I think it's brilliant." Alexander added before the piano player began. He flashed a grin to Alex who rolled her eyes in response. _She plays hard to get..._ he thought to himself with a smirk.

**Alexander**

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

**Alex**

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

**Alexander(Alex)**

_And I_

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

**Both**

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

**Alex (Alexander)**

_Forever_

_(Ohhhhhh)_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And love_

_(Oh, love)_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_(Oh, you know I don't mind)_

**Both**

_'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_I know_

_I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Bum, bum_

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_Oooh, and love_

_(Oh, love)_

_I'll be that fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh you know_

_I don't mind_

_And, yes_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

**Alexander**

_My love_

**Alex**

_My love, my love_

**Both**

_My endless love_

The two were snapped out of their daze by whistles and claps from the rest of the class. Alex blushed and looked to Ms. Palmer would a small smile on her face. Alex gritted her teeth. These practices where supposed to be private.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" giggled a girl in the soprano section.

"Best. Couple. Ever." added another.

"Oh! No, no, no. We are not a couple." Alex corrected.

The girl smirked "Oh, I see."

Alex turned red at this "But he is my partner so don't get any ideas."

"Jealous, are we?"

"No. Not at all." Alex spat taking her seat.

Annabell crossed one leg over the other "Spot on."

"Like always Al." Skye added.

"Best of the best." she added looking at her finger nails.

"You like him... you want to hug him, you want to kiss him..." Anna whispered mockingly.

Alex shot her a nasty glare "Annie! I do not."

Skye snickered and cleaned her glasses. Her eyes rose to see Sam grinning small to her on the other side of the room. She couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"She was sooo good Mom!" Annabell said excitedly.

Brittany chuckled "Really?"

"No surprise there." Alvin said biting into an apple. "She learns from the best."

Annabell bitt her lip "What about me?"

"You don't like to sing that much, remember?" Brittany said softly.

Alex clapped his hands once "Oh that reminds me! Alex has an audition this weekend."

Brittany nodded. "Ok." she turned to Annabell again "Annie there are lots of things you can do that Alex can't."

"Like what?"

"Cooking and soccer." Brittany smiled.

Annabell nodded "I guess." she grabbed her backpack and started digging through it to find her tape recorder. "You have to listen to Alex though Mom. Ms. Palmer paired her up with Alexander for the concert next friday. It's amazing."

Brittany chuckled "Ok Annie. Are you sure you were allowed to record this?"

"No..." she answered slowly "Just don't tell Alex."

"I won't."

Annabell grinned pressing the play button. Brittany listened carefully. After the recording ended she nodded "That's very nice."

"Isn't it?" the chipette in green giggled.

Alvin cleared his throat "Anne, how bout you run down to the ice cream parlor?"

Annabell looked up at her father with eyes wide "For reals?"

"Why not?" he chuckled handing her some money.

"Thanks!" she called sprinting out of the house.

* * *

"Alexander... you don't have to walk me home." Alex groaned.

"I insist." he smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and stopped him abruptly. "Let's get one thing straight. I am not interested in you. So don't waste your time."

"Your not getting rid of me that easily Al. I saw you earlier today, why don't you just admit you love me already?"

She scoffed "Love? You don't know what love is." she paused "If anything... it's just..."

He smiled wide "What?"

Alex shrugged with a mischievous smirk,

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_To understand what's going on baby_

_If you see something in my eye_

_Let's not over analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby_

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll play loose_

_Not like we have a date with destiny_

_It's just a little crush_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do, depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

_It's raising my adrenaline_

_You're banging on a heart of tin_

_Please don't make too much of it baby_

_Say the word "forevermore"_

_That's not what I'm looking for_

_All I can commit to is "maybe"_

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll pay loose_

_Not like we have a date with destiny_

_It's just a little crush_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

_Vanilla skies_

_White picket fences in your eyes_

_A vision of you and me_

_It's just a little crush_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I_

_Everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Ahhhh hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Ohhh Oh Babe_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

"So... does this mean you will go out with me?" Alexander was still smiling.

Alex slapped her forehead and sighed "Your so stupid.". But she shook it off and looked up at him "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

The hot fudge sundae slid across the counter as Annabell snatched it up and started chowing down. It tasted so good. She was amazed her father let her go to the parlor. He always nagged her about her health. But she had to admit he was always at her soccer games cheering her on.

Annabell was pulled out of her train of thought when a familiar name creeped into her hearing range

"The police and district attorney have decided to reopen the case of Gina Vice. They have right to believe that the teenager was in fact murdered."

"Alex." Annabell whispered. "I have to tell Alex!" she leaped off her stool and shoved the last few bites in her mouth putting the glass cup back on the counter. "Thanks Ron!" she called running out as fast as she could.

**And you guys thought I would forget about her!**

**Review like crazy my fellow readers! **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Come to Me

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 8 **

**Don't Come to Me **

**Sorry for the longer then usual wait you guys. Had to figure out what to do with this, but I figured it out. Please don't forget to review! I hope this shows up on the site! I got some reviews saying my stuff wasn't. :(**

Blonde hair was flying in the Chipette's face as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her mother had said Alvin took Alex to the recording studio, she couldn't tell Brittany what was so urgent, so she just had to hoof it herself. When she had finally made it to the big large building she walked inside trying to play it cool. (Something Alex was much better at.)

"Um I need to see my sister ASAP." she told the secretary.

Kate smiled at the sight of the younger sibling. She always thought Annabell was such an angel "She's recording right now Annie. I'm afraid I can't let you in."

"Please Kate I have to see her, it's urgent."

Kate pulled out a paper and pen. "I can take a message..."

"No, no messages." Annabell sighed turning away for a second.

Kate frowned and whispered softly "Look Annie, it's company rules. But just sneak through that back door over there. It will take you down a path and to some stairs. It'll get you right to the recording booths. Then just find Alex. Ok?"

Annabell grinned "Thanks." she walked off and did exactly as directed.

By the time Annabell finished all the stairs she was exhausted. She had forgotten how many stories there were in the building. She ran down the dim litted hallways and peered into the recording boxes until she saw her sister. She stepped in quietly and realized the staff was no where to be found. Alex was by her lonesome recording for the time being. Annabell smiled and ran up to the control board hitting the intercom.

"Um... Alex?" she tried.

Alex looked up and glared at Annabell "Ugh, not now Anna..."

Annabell crossed her arms. She was obviously interrupting, she waited a little longer before speaking up again. "Uh, Alex. I really need to tell you something..."

Alex stuck out her lower lip and tapped her headphones to indicate she was busy "Annie, not now!"

Annabell cringed "But-" she relaxed smiling when she realized how shocking her news would come to Alex . "Alex, it's Gina Vice. They opened up her case again."

Alex froze and her mouth dropped "What?"

"Uh...ya."

The Chipette in pink looked terrified and slightly annoyed at that. "Could you have told me this before?" she hissed. "Stop the tape Annabell!" she ordered.

Annabell did as told as Alex came rushing out "What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I have to go to the police station. I have to tell them what I know."

"You can't!" Annabell was instantly panicked "What if they don't believe you, and lock you up just like Mom said they would?"

Alex sighed "Don't worry about me Annie. You never have to worry about me."

"But I have to Al. Your my sister!"

"Look, if you didn't want me to take action, why did you even tell me in the first place?" she hissed. She had started to become irritated with Annabell.

"I just thought... I don't know." Anna sighed.

Alex bit her lip and looked away from her sister "I have to do this. Gina has been haunting my dreams for the past four years. I don't know why I even listened to mom in the first place."

Annabell shrugged, she knew she was defeated like always. "Good luck Alex... and please be careful."

* * *

Her stomach flipped as laughter filled her ears. Was her mother right? Had she always been right? "You don't believe me..." Alex muttered. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Magic? Premonitions, dreams? It's crazy talk!" laughed Vic, he was the main Sargent. "Besides, even if your little dreams were in fact accurate. What evidence would we have to show for it?"

Alex shrugged "Well, when people see I am right. They'll trust me."

Vic scratched his chin "I don't usually do this... but I'll give you a chance. You did go to her school right?"

"Still do." Alex nodded.

"Good. Alright, come with me." he said leading the Chipette to an empty room with an investigator.

* * *

Annabell bit her lip "She'll be ok Mom. She said so."

"Where is your father?" Brittany sat down to catch her breath. She had developed bad anxiety over the years.

"At work..."

"Like always." she said coldly taking a sip of water. "I need to go get her."

"No you don't Mom." the young Chipette assured "Mom? You don't look so good."

Brittany gulped "Ya, well I don't feel so good Annie."

"I'm sorry." Annabell whispered to her sitting on the couch and putting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany forced a smile "Love you." she whispered.

"I love you too mom."

Brittany was a little confused with this answer. But then she realized this wasn't Alex she was talking too. Annabell had always replied back immediately with the all time famous 'love you too'. Alex however, never did. She always wanted to know how much, and this would cause Brittany to respond with the same 'Forever and always' that Alex loved so much.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Anna asked snapping Brittany out of her train of thought.

"Nothing sweetie. Why don't you go practice soccer in the back for a bit?"

Annabell smiled "Ok." she jumped up to grab her soccer ball when she saw Alex standing outside motioning her to follow. She gulped "I'm gonna go pick up the mail..." she told her mother stepping outside. "What's wrong Alex? You look really bad. Did the chief not believe you?"

Alex shook her head "No, he did. It's all gonna be fine with Gina Annie. I helped them best I could. There getting right on it." she dropped her voice to a whisper "But we have bigger things to deal with..."

"Like what?"

Alex looked terrified and yet furious "Mom's pregnant."

Annabell cocked an eyebrow "How do you know?"

The older sister looked at Annabell like she was an idiot and placed a hand on her hip "Uh, hello? I can see the freaking future here!"

"Oh, right... so? We'll have another sibling, big deal."

"No... we won't." Alex hesitated.

"What do you mean we won't?" Annabell hissed.

Alex slapped her forehead, amazed at how oblivious her little sister could be now and then "Annie!" she whispered. "It's... it's not gonna survive."

Annabell's eyes widened "You could be wrong. You have to be! Damn it Alex, don't say that!" she had started to choke up with tears.

She sighed "I wish I could be wrong Annie. This is going to kill mom." she paused seeing Annabell's shocked expression grow worse. "No, not literally." she said panicked. "Look, there's nothing I can do."

Annabell had started crying by now "Mom was right to keep these gifts away from us! You carry nothing but a curse!"

Alex was offended deeply "Annabell! It's not my fault!"

"Shut up Alex! Just, shut up! You can never see anything good! And yet you strive to carry this out just because some ghost girl told you too? This is a joke." she covered her face and Alex stood there livid. "I don't want anything to do with you and your stupid dreams or visions Alex! Stop running to me. I'm sick of it. I can't take it like you can."

Her mouth dropped "You think I like seeing this stuff Annie? Your dead wrong! You think I like dead corpses in my dreams, and seeing loved ones devastated? No, I don't! You have no clue what I go through everyday!"

"Oh ya, being a superstar, getting anything and everything you desire, and having boys drool over you is a really hard life Alex! God I just feel so bad for you!" Annabell screamed coldly. She hadn't waited for Alex to respond she grabbed her soccer ball and ran to the back yard to practice.

Alex fell back into the swing on the porch and stayed there for a long time rocking back and forth with silent tears running down her cheeks. This was the first time her and Annabell had lashed out at each other, and it was the most heart wrenching thing she had ever experienced.

**Don't get mad at me guys! They won't be bitter forever. **

**And just like humans, chipmunks can make mistakes... **

**Review pretty please! xD**


	10. Chapter 9: Philosophies and Miracles

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 9 **

**Philosophies and Miracles **

**Think of the beginning of this chapter as comic relief for the rest of the chapter... this is also eight months later from the last chapter. Just wanted to clear that up. Lastly, I do not own this song, but make sure you read the dialogue between it or you won't get what the heck is going on! Read and review! :)**

Alex grabbed her lunch from her locker and headed out to the lunch tables, like usual she was the first one there. She grabbed her backpack and took out her homework for the week. Smiling as she saw broad variety's of A's "Suites the girl I guess..." she complimented to herself. Her grin fell when she found a big red D on her Science homework. She gritted her teeth and muttered "I knew I should of got Sam to help me with that..."

"Hey Al." Sam's voice said as he sat across from her.

"Can you believe this?" she spat showing him the bad homework grade.

He shook his head and sighed 'Why am I not surprised?"

"I can't believe her... I hate science."

"Hates a strong word." Sam grinned, something about seeing this Chipette frazzled amused him to no end.

Alex rolled her eyes at this "Does it look like I care?"

"Nope." Sam chuckled taking a sip of water. "Looks like science just isn't your ground of expertise."

"Oh yeah? That's what you think!" she snapped at him.

"What?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

She ginned proudly "That's my new philosophy. 'Oh yeah? That's what you think!'"

"Then why are you telling me?"

"What?"

"Why are you telling me?" he repeated.

"Why are you telling me?" Alex pondered, "I like it!" she giggled. "That's a good philosophy. Why are you telling me? Why are you telling me?"

_Why are you telling me?_

_My new philosophy_

_The teacher gave a D on this week's homework!_

_She said, "Miss Alex! now,_

_Your grades are going down"_

_I could have told her..._

**Sam**

_Your new philosophy?_

**Alex**

My new philosophy.

"Ms. B? I'm she. Look see. A D? A D. Well, why are you telling me?" she reenacted.

_And that's my new philosophy!_

**Sam**

That's your new philosophy?

"Well why are you telling me?" she restated with a grin.

_My new philosophy!_

Sam chuckled at how Alex could randomly break out into song all the time. He had quickly finished his lunch so he could go practice his instrument however, he didn't know how long Alex would keep him there. "That's great, Alex." he told her. "But I've got to practice Chopin's Nocturne in B-flat Minor".

Alex frowned in disapproval. "No!" she paused as an evil grin crawled on her face. "I like it! 'No!' That's a good philosophy. No! No! No!"

Sam fixed his glasses and sighed."That's your new philosophy, huh?"

She nodded "Yes!" she cut short and cleared her throat "I mean no!"

_Just like a busy bee_

_Each new philosophy_

_Can fly from tree to tree_

_and keep me moving!_

_When life's a dizzy maze_

_On alternating days_

_I choose a different phrase!_

**Sam**

Your new philosophy?

**Alex**

_My new philosophy!_

**Sam**

_Alex!_

_Some philosophies are simple:_

_"Man does not live by bread alone."_

_Some philosophies are clear..._

Alex frowned thinking of one herself then offering "Leave your message at the sound of the tone?"

**Both**

_Some philosophies pick and choose_

_Deciding what goes in it_

**Sam**

_Some take a lifetime!_

**Alex**

_Mine take a minute!_

"But Alex," Sam sighed "anything that takes only a minute can't be very lasting." he paused wondering if Alex would even understand. "For instance, Beethoven took over two years to complete his brilliant Ninth Symphony..."

"No!" Alex snapped at him smartly.

"I can't stand it!" he groaned slapping his forehead.

"I can't stand it! I like it!" she chuckled.

_It's like a guarantee_

_My new philosophy_

_And things are sure to be a whole lot brighter!_

"Oh yeah? That's what you think! Why are you telling me? No! I can't stand it!" she listed her sayings off.

_Now life is free and easy,_

_Much more philosophy-zy,_

_With my brand new..._

"You know, someone had said that we should live every day as if it were the last day of our life..." she thought wisely scratching her head.

Just as she said that Annabell had walked up with her lunch and took her older sister all to seriously, considering this was the only part of the conversation she heard. "This is it? Help me! Help me! I've got twenty four hours to live! AAAAHHHH!" she ran away in terror.

Alex and Sam's mouths dropped as they tried to call her back, but she was across the yard by then. Alex sighed and turned back to Sam smirking at him, "Clearly, some philosophies aren't for all people..."

_And that's my new philosophy!_

The chipmunk in red shook his head and laughed again. Alex never ceased to amaze him with her strive for perfection and attention when it came to performing. He knew she was showing off. But then again, she did have a talent in turning everyday life events into a musical...

After all, who didn't love a world where people randomly broke out into song and dance?

* * *

After school Alex was picked up by Vic. "Sorry about this Alex, but I have a press conference about Gina Vice, I kinda need you there with me. I heard down the grape vine they will be asking questions towards you specifically..."

She sighed "It's ok."

Alex could tell when they had arrived, there were so many camera flashes it was like a mini lightening storm.

Vic led her to the podium. He made sure was wasn't bombarded or anything like that. The questions seemed to be flying out of all the reporters mouths. "How long will the victims killer Chuck Morris be spending in jail?" was the first one.

"He committed first degree murder. At least fifteen years, but that's really up to the judge. He won't get away with what he did." Vic answered.

The Chipette's mind wondered as Vic was directed more questions that Alex could never answer. She thought about her Mom and her unborn brother. Had she in fact seen wrong all those months ago? Could she really make a mistake? It hadn't seemed like it... but maybe Annabell was right. Annabell. That was another touchy subject, Anna had been bitter towards Alex ever since that day on the porch. She had called Alex cursed, and Alex had started to believe her...

She was snapped out of her daze by an overly loud obnoxious reporter. "Alex! Will you continue to help the police and look into the career of law enforcement?"

"Uh... well I have lots of time to think about that. But I still would love to help. My singing career is important though too. I'm not gonna give that up." she answered thoughtfully, squinting because of all the sudden light as well.

The same reporter spoke again "And is it true that your dreams, visions, premonitions... whatever you call them! Is it true that you've gone into a dry spell?"

Alex fell silent at this question. The reporter was in fact correct. Alex had not been dreaming, picking up future events, or even seeing ghosts for a long time. It disturbed her. Mostly because it stopped the day Annabell told her to keep her out of anything Alex ever saw.

Vic gulped when he saw Alex's shocked expression. He had gotten to know the young Chipette as a friend. He knew this struck a nerve, so he answered, "It is true Alex over here has come to a blank with her gift. But she is still a great help to the department. I won't be getting rid of her anytime soon." he paused "Besides, there haven't been so many murders lately anyway, thank god. It's understandable- it's just a bump in the road. I'm sure it's nice to have a break from all that crazy stuff anyway."

Alex couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. Vic really had her back. It was nice to have a break at first. But this break had lasted way to long for Alex's taste. She began to fear she lost it forever.

**x x x**

It had fell dark by the time Vic had dropped Alex back off at the house. Her anxiety level shot up when he saw her parents car gone, and her Uncle Simon's car filling up the spot. Vic had asked her if she wanted him to stay with her, but she sent him home.

She ran into the house and skidded to a stop when he saw Simon jump up "Oh good your home."

"What's wrong? What's going on? Where's Mom and Dad?"

Simon bit his lip "Calm down Al. You mom is at the hospital. Your dad told me to take you when you got home. Let's go."

Alex didn't hesitate as she ran back outside and leaped into her Uncle's car. "Is Mom ok?" she asked in a panic.

"She went into labor Alex." Simon told her.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot! Is she ok?" she hissed.

"Alex... you anxiety. Remember to breath!" Simon ordered. He wasn't surprised that his niece developed the rather normal problem. She had been through so much, just like Brittany.

* * *

Alvin held his daughter tightly "Alex calm down..." he said softly.

"No! You don't understand! I have to get in there!' Alex begged.

"What makes you think there gonna let a ten year old into the delivery room?" he sighed.

"I'm the only chance he has! I can try to fix this!" she screamed.

Simon fixed his glasses and looked to his older brother "She's been like this the whole way here. I don't know what is wrong with her..."

Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette all looked to each other concerned.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Jeanette asked her.

Alex was on the verge of tears "That baby is gonna die!"

"Alex!" they all screamed.

"He is! I saw it myself!" she cried. "I just wanna help!"

"Shut up Alex!" Annabell hollered. "You and your stupid visions don't mean anything. Face it, you were wrong!"

The sisters were shooting each other death glares. "I'm never wrong. What I see never lies." Alex said coldly.

"Alex!" called a voice.

Alex spun around and saw Darry in the corner of the room. She snuck over to her as the adults talked. "Darry?" she whispered. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You never came back for me..." the ghost sighed.

"I'm sorry Darry. But you have to help me save my baby brother." Alex begged.

"I- I don't think I can do that." she stuttered.

"But you can get me in there?"

"That I can." she grinned.

"Then do it!"

"Fine." Darry sighed. "Grab onto my arm."

"Huh? Alex asked confused.

"Just do it."

The Chipette did as told and gasped when she did indeed end up in the delivery room. Darry really helped her out, she was even wearing scrubs and all the appropriate equipment. Luckily no one had noticed her.

"Ok." she whispered. "Come on everybody. I've helped your world out numerous times, how bout you help out mine? Make sure my baby brother lives." she paused, obviously talking to all the spirits in the hospital. "Think of it as a repayment. It's all I want. Please. Please. Please..."

Alex fell silent with the rest of the room. Her eyes were closed however, she didn't want to see anything. Her eyes filled with tears as she was waiting for some sort of cry. She couldn't believe the spirits let her down. After all she'd done for them.

"It's a stillborn... record it." stated one of the doctors after waiting a bit and trying to get the baby to breath.

"No..." she heard her mother whisper. She cringed at the word. But she couldn't cry. No matter how hard she tried, this only infuriated Alex deeply.

The nurses stared at each other silently and grabbed the rolling cart when the unthinkable happened.

The newborn chipmunk started crying out of the blue.

"Holy shit." the doctor muttered running over. "That's not possible."

"It's a miracle." one of the nurses gasped. "He's completely fine!"

Alex grinned wide "Thanks." she whispered.

Brittany was relieved and cocked an eyebrow when she caught a glimpse of Alex in the corner. She would recognize her anywhere. A grin grew on her face. "It is a miracle isn't it?" she said aloud.

**x x x**

Annabell played with a strand of her golden hair "I... I think I owe you an apology Alex."

"We all do." Theodore corrected her.

Simon scratched his chin "How did you do it? Get in there and get him breathing."

Darry appeared next to Alex and grinned to her winking. "Oh, just got some help from my friends." she answered her Uncle.

Simon chuckled "Of coarse."

Alvin walked out and looked to the Chipette in pink "Your Mom would like to see you."

"Me too?" Annabell tried.

Her father ruffled up some of her hair "Not yet."

Alex gulped and walked slowly into the room. She smiled when she saw Brittany and the baby.

"How'd you do it?" she asked her daughter.

Alex walked up closer "Well, some friends owed me." she told her simply.

"You knew the whole time... didn't you?"

Alex nodded.

Brittany smiled and moved a piece of hair out Alex's face "Thanks for not mentioning it."

"I figured as much." she bit her lip "He's really cute."

Brittany nodded "He doesn't have a name yet either." she paused. "What should we call him?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow "Your asking me? But why?"

She laughed "Alex, if it weren't for you. He wouldn't be here! So, what do you think?"

After a couple minutes of pondering she remembered a word Alvin had taught her when she was little "Bennet." she paused and added "It's Latin for little blessed one I think..."

"I like that." her mother approved. "I like that a lot."

***Tear* Aw how sweet! **

**Haha, you guys really thought I was gonna make the baby die?**

**You silly gooses! xD **

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Four Eyed Lover

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 10 **

**Four Eyed Lover **

**Ok so this is obviously when there older! I posted up new outfits and stuff as well, even one for little Bennet. There on my profile like normal if you wanna check em out. **

Skye and Annabell looked at each other when they heard screaming coming from outside. "It's one of those days?" the Chipette chuckled.

"What else is new?" Annabell sighed. "I'm not worried though, they'll be fine tomorrow."

Skye nodded "They always fight about stupid stuff."

"Much like another couple I know."

"I wouldn't say that to Alex if I were you." Skye warned her cousin. "You know how touchy of a subject that is."

Annabelll rolled her eyes "It's not like it's still happening Skye."

"I know... but still."

They both jumped when the door slammed and Alex let out a frustrated scream "He's such an idiot!"

"What else is new?" the other two said in unison.

Skye fixed her glasses. "Alex, why don't you just break up with him?"

Alex gasped "Are you crazy? Alexander might be an idiot. But he has a lot of perks."

Annabell stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I don't even want to know."

Alex rolled her eyes "Please Annabell. Save it for dad."

"Speaking of Uncle Alvin," Skye started "Does he even like that you two are dating?"

Alex laughed "Hell no. Because Alexander is too much like him, that's why." she paused "He doesn't want me or Annie to grow up. But I've never listened to him before, why should I listen to him now?"

Annabell scratched her head "Has he told you he loves you yet?"

She shot her sister a nasty glare. "That's none of your business."

"We'll take that as a no." Skye muttered.

"Skye, for your information, he has."

"So what's the big deal?" she asked.

Alex glanced around and walked into the kitchen "He just hasn't said that one little thing yet..."

Annabell and Skye looked at each other again and sighed "Forever and always?"

"Alex, you can't be serious about that!" Skye laughed.

"I am dead serious."

The three girls turned around to see the six year old chipmunk come running down the stairs.

"Bennet... what where you doing?" Alex questioned her little brother.

He smiled and looked up with wide dark green eyes "I had a few of your mints. I hope that was ok."

"Mints? I don't have any mints... why were you in my room?"

Bennet frowned "I thought I left my blanket in there."

Annabell and Skye cocked an eyebrow "Bennet what did those mints look like?" Skye asked him.

Bennet bit his lip "I don't remember, but they didn't taste very good and they were in a little blue box."

Alex's face turned ghost white "_Shit!_ Bennet! Those weren't mints!"

Her brother tilted his head in confusion "They weren't?"

Annabell quickly realized what her little brother had gotten into. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Oh my god! Wait till Mom finds out!" she chuckled.

Skye slapped her forehead "He ate your birth control pills?"

"Shut up Annabell! This isn't funny!"

"Are you joking? It's _hilarious!_"

Skye held back a bit of laughter as well. "Considering Bennet isn't a female I don't think it could do any serious damage."

"Mom can not find out about this." Alex told the others coldly.

"Wait... what did I eat?" Bennet asked confused.

Alex picked him up "Nothing." she looked to Skye "Perhaps if we just get him to throw it up?"

Annabell gasped "That's awful!"

"Well what the hell do you suggest?" she hissed. She looked at her little brother and sighed "You little trouble maker."

Bennet grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her neck "Your so silly!"

Skye smiled "Don't you wish life could be that simple still?"

"All the time." the twins replied.

* * *

Alex climbed up the drain pipe and looked down at Alexander "Come on!" she whispered. "Hurry up." She had much experience escaping her room and did it all the time. When she reached the window she hoisted herself over it and tumbled to the middle of her room. She looked up to see Alvin staring at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked her.

Alex gulped and stood up "I told you I had a date with Alexander."

Alvin glared at her "I really don't like that boy Alex."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

Alvin shook his head "It's not me where talking about here. I'm just worried about you. I don't feel comfortable seeing you like this, sneaking in."

Alexander had frozen outside. He didn't leave he just stayed put on the ground and listened.

Alex gritted her teeth "Why do you care? You've never cared about anything before."

"That's not true."

"I think your overreacting honestly. I don't see mom rushing in here." she snapped. "I just think your scared to see me grow up."

"I am." he admitted. "I won't lie to you about that."

"Good." she said.

"Now, tell him to go home." Alvin smirked turning around to leave.

Alex's mouth dropped "I will not! Just who do you think you are?"

"You think your so clever." he laughed. "But your mother and I... we tried every trick in the book. Your gonna have to be really creative to get by me." Alvin didn't say another word as he walked out.

Alex stuck out her lower lip and looked out the window down at the chipmunk in blue. "Sorry..." she whispered.

Alexander chuckled "It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll make sure of it." she sighed "Night."

He winked "Night."

* * *

Sam looked at the Chipette up and down "You look beautiful in anything Alex." he said sincerely.

Alex smiled "Oh Sammy, your so sweet."

Sam smiled back "I try."

"Wanna go out for a bite after this?"

"Anything you want." he told her. Sam watched Alex as she ran to go get more stuff to try on. He bit his lip, him and Alex were the best of friends but it started to get awkward the older they were getting.

Alex could always be honest with Sam. They knew each others deepest, darkest secrets. And Sam had began to feel guilty, he loved Alex as a friend, he always had. But his gut had started to flip whenever she talked to him or flashed him her everyday heart stopping smile. He hated how irresistible she could be, cause it only made him love her more. Sam thought it was cliche that Alex fell in love with his older brother. He often questioned if they really even loved one another, or if it was just for the tabloids.

The more Sam thought about it the more he wanted her. And the more he realized that it just was never going to happen. Alexander was strong and muscular and had a great reputation. Sam never compared to him with his height, lankiness, and lack of eyesight resulting in glasses. Alex was out of his leauge. Everybody wanted a piece of her, that was obvious by the various stares and drools she would receive when she walked down the hallways at school.

But unlike everybody else Sam not only loved the way she looked, he admired her personality. He didn't care that she was often oblivious, self absorbed, and could loose her temper easily. Because that's what made him smile. He knew Alex had a kind trusting heart, he had seen her stick up for Annabell multiple times, she would always come to him if Alexander did something stupid. He would just sit there and listen to her tell the story as she wept. And he never judged her on some of her mistakes.

He loved _everything_ about Alexandria Brittany Seville...

"Sammy." she called snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh...?" he muttered looking up at her.

She giggled "I'm gonna get this, are you ok?"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded "Ya."

She smiled "Ok. Thanks for waiting."

"No, no problem."

"I'll be right back."

Sam nodded and watched her turn around. Her bit his lip and called out "Alex?"

"Yes Sammy?" she asked turning around to face him again. Her dark blue eyes sparkling under the lights.

Sam gulped. "I uh... um- I really like what you decided to get."

"Thanks." she said with her signature heart stopping smile.

Sam sighed and slapped his forehead Why did he have to be such a coward?

***squishes Sam* I luffs him! **

**Anyway this is where you guys come in. There is a poll up on my profile on who Alex should choose. **

**So as your reviewing *wink wink* could you please please please just stop by my profile and cast in your vote? **

**It's kinda crucial I have it, or I can't continue!**

**Thankies! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Before the Storm

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 11:**

**Before the Storm**

**So you guys voted, not many, but you did vote. So here are the results. I also don't own the song!**

Alex smiled sweetly at the red cladded chipmunk "Something wrong Sam? You've been acting strange all day..."

Sam looked up from his dish and fixed his glasses "I'm- I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." she giggled. "Come on, you know I know you better then that. We can tell each other anything."

He cleared his throat and blushed "It's embarrassing. I don't have the guts."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and smirked "I'm sure you do." flipping her wavy auburn hair she added "Besides, what could be more embarrassing then a Scooby-Doo nightlight?"

Sam glared at her playfully "I thought you said it was cute." he paused "I wouldn't be talking Ms. I-still-sleep-with-my-blankie."

Her cheeks flared up "Don't mock me... I never said it wasn't cute."

"You know, I still can't tell you."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because, this time it's different."

"You know I won't stop bugging you till you tell me..." she whispered seductively.

Sam shifted in his seat. That voice, why did she have to use that voice? It's like she had been waiting for his confession! "I know."

"So..." she dragged. "Get it over with." Alex then reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He noticed how smooth her skin was against his and got a nose full of her pumpkin perfume. Which reminded him how much she loved the classic thanksgiving dessert. Alexander had informed him that the particular smell could arouse men. But Sam thought this to be a joke. After all, his brother had said he found that fact of the internet. And Sam knew how unreliable the internet could be.

"See!" she sighed pulling away snapping him out of his daze. "There you go again."

"Sorry." he apologized. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us..."

Alex leaned back in her chair and stared at Sam "Go on."

Sam felt his heart skip a beat, he had slipped big time. "Well, um... we've known each other for a long time Al, and we've been outstanding friends." he took a deep breath. She was just staring at him. He had no clue what was going through her mind. "And, well Alex you are the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever met." He could feel the blood rushing out of his face. "Alex, I love you. I guess I always have..." it felt like a lifetime before she responded.

Her dark blue eyes glittered with interest and admiration. "Oh, Sam..." she sighed.

His stomach flipped "My brother, I know. Look you don't have to give me a chance or anything I just-"

She leaned across the table and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyebrows rose in surprise. But he didn't dare pull away.

"Yes, Alexander is a problem." she whispered sitting back in her chair. "I'll deal with him."

He frowned "Ya I don't-" he stopped realizing what she was implying. "Wait, what?"

"Oh Sam. I guess I've always kind of liked you too." she smiled.

* * *

Annabell bit the inside of her gum "Alex, just be careful with this ok?"

"I agree. I mean it's great Sam admitted his feelings, but what about Alexander?" Skye asked.

"I'm telling him tonight Skye, he's supposed to come over anyway."

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?" her sister frowned.

"It's gonna be cruel no matter how I do it." Alex sighed running her fingers through her hair. "I just gotta get this over with."

The three Chipettes jumped when thunder and lightning struck in the distance. Rain was pouring down in buckets.

Alex looked to her sister "You wouldn't have to do with this storm, would you?"

Annabell shook her head "I don't think I'm that good with water yet Alex..."

Skye scratched her chin "It's like mother nature knows. I don't have a great feeling about this."

"Stop it Skye, I'm nervous enough."

"He's here..." Annabell whispered seeing Alexander approaching the porch. She turned to Alex "Well, go on. Me and Skye will be watching..."

Alex nodded and stepped outside.

Annabell looked to Skye adding "You know, just in case."

Alexander could see worry in Alex's eyes and it caught him off guard. "Al? Al, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk..." she choked. She was holding back tears, he could tell.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." he whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I never want to hurt you. You know that?"

"Ya, babe. I know."

"Alexander... I'm so sorry." she cried softly. "This isn't easy for me. But... we have to break up..."

Alexander felt his heart sink, but he didn't pull away from the crying Chipette. He knew that would be cruel, and she was already in a fragile state. "Did, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No!" she cried. "You did nothing wrong! God, this isn't your fault Alexander... please don't hate me!"

He could feel his shirt getting drenched with her tears and her body was shaking like crazy. Although, the wind and rain probably didn't help much. "I don't. Alex, I could never hate you."

"I can't have another person hate me." she continued. "It's just that Sam and I..."

He felt even more icky now "Sam? This is about Sam?" he paused and continued to listen to her cry. "Don't cry like that Alex... please? You know how much it hurts to hear you cry like that. I'm not mad, I swear. Disappointed and sad, yes. But not mad." he slowly pulled away and stepped off the porch.

"Wait!"

He turned and looked at Alex. He became drenched in an instant.

She ran out to him becoming soaked as well. She wrapped her arms around him "Is this it?"

"Looks like it..." he said weakly removing her arms.

**Alex**

_No this isn't what I wanted_

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Thinkin' back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

**Alexander**

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_Standing here but you don't see me_

_Give it all for that to change_

_I don't want to lose her_

_Don't want to let her go_

**Alex**

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

**Alexander**

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

**Both**

_Like I did before the storm_

_Yeah-ah-ah_

_Before the storm_

**Alexander**

_With every strike of lightning_

**Alex**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

**Both**

_Not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

**Alex**

_Maybe I should give up_

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

**Alexander**

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

**Alex**

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out_

**Both**

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_They always say a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

_Standing out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over..._

_Please don't leave me alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya_

_Like I did before the storm!_

_Yeah_

_Like I did, before... the storm..._

He smiled small "Perfect, like always." he then wiped a tear from her cheek "I'll see you around."

"You promise?" she whispered.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

She took the bright green towel Annabell handed her "That was one of the hardest things I've had to do." she sighed squeezing the water out of her hair.

"And you got soaked in the process."

"Ya, don't remind me Anna."

"Well, I think this is a great learning experience." Skye said.

The twins looked up at her and frowned. "Well..." she started. "I mean your gonna go through a lot more break ups in your life Alex."

She blinked at Skye like she was crazy.

"You don't expect to marry the boy!"she laughed. She stopped when Alex's expression remained the same "Alex...? You know it wouldn't work."

Annabell glared at Skye "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"You're too different." she sighed. "You have your head in the clouds when he has his in a book!"

Alex remained emotionless. "Thanks Skye. It's nice to know I have a bit of your support." she got up and headed up the stairs. "And I will prove you wrong!" she called.

Skye shook her head "Damn her hard head..."

"You had to piss her off." Annabell groaned.

**Ya, I know that song was a little cheesy, but I had to put it in. It was just too cute! **

**And just so you guys know Alex and Skye are not on bad terms! **

**I'm also thinking how I will end this story... I have two possible events. **

**Anyways, review! **


	13. Chapter 12: Flawless Envy

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 12 **

**Flawless Envy **

**Sorry it took longer then usual guys, I had many possible routes to choose from! You get to see a tiny bit more of Bennet in this chapter. And this time he's not eating unmentionables! xD Anyway, please read and stop by the review section! I would really appreciate it!**

Seeing her older sister so flawless made Annabell's tummy grumble with envy. Alex stood in front of her and Skye with a tight pink dress that was rather revealing, her auburn curls were exaggerated and placed in a beautiful fashion, and her dark entrancing eyes seemed to pop magnificently. And yet, unlike Alex, Anna and Skye were dressed in women suits like they were going to an interview. Alex had gotten the best of the genes, and Annabell hated her for it. She seemed to be the barbie doll Anna never had, except ten times better.

"Ready to whip them into shape Alex?" Skye asked her, snapping Annabell out of her thoughts.

Alex strutted out of the elevator as it opened. Skye and Anna made sure to stay lightly behind. A woman came running up to Alex. "Oh, you must be the corrdinator! See this is so funny, I thought I had I scheduled for next week... there must be a terrible mistake." her tone was over bubbly.

"That's what I'm here to figure out!" Alex snapped not looking at the secratary as the trio walked past office cubbies with men working. Like a domino effect each man popped there head out to look at Alex. There mouths dropped to the floor.

The secratary glared at Alex as she walked past her "Bitch..." she muttered.

Alex's face remained emotionless. "I heard that." she whipped her head around as she turned the corner.

All of the workers leaped out there chairs and followed her like dogs. Annabell and Skye smirked as they glanced to eachother.

**x x x**

They were all sitting in a presantation room. All eyes where on Alex as she stood in front of a chalk board. Annabell and Skye where off to the sides standing perfectly still.

"You are the workers of this company!" she said firmly "And I am here, to make sure, what you need, is garunteed!" Alex paused and twirled a lock of her hair "So, what seems to disatisfy you gentlemen? What are some of your ideas?" she asked.

When no hands were raised she slammed some books on the table making everyone jump "You!" she ordered pointing into a man in the front row, then approaching him. She leaned over the desk "Give me an idea of yours. You look smart enough."

He gulped "Um... well... I do wish the coke machines were free. I mean caffine helps keep us awake. Therefore helps the company."

Alex leaped onto the desk unexpecctedly and grabbed the mans head gently stroking his hair "See! Now this is an exellent-" her sentence was cut off when she burst out into laughter letting go of the mans head. When she did, everybody else let out the laughter that they were fighting back as well.

"Cut!" called the director.

"Sorry." Alex told him, "I couldn't help it."

He smiled "That's alright Ms. Seville. I think it's about time to go home anyway. We've been filming all day. Go get changed in wardrobe and everyone is free to go home."

She nodded and headed back to the dressing rooms with Annabell and Skye.

"I'm so tired." Anna yawned slipping on her normal attire.

Alex wiped the lttle makeup she had on off as she stared into a mirror and smiled. "I love this! Can you believe were gonna be eighteen soon Annie? Sam said he's gonna take me to dinner. I'm so excited."

Skye smirked "Well, doesn't that sound nice."

"I proved you wrong." she mocked her cousin.

"I guess you did." Anna smiled.

"You still remember that?"

"Hell yes!" Alex laughed.

* * *

Brittany fixed Bennet's uniform and cap as Annabell came rushing down the stairs "What do you want for breakfast mom?" she asked.

"Oh, oh! I'll have eggs over easy, stuffed french toast, cornbeef hash... oh and-"

Brittany cleared her throat and looked at her son "I wouldn't eat all of that if I were you. You wouldn't want to get a stomach cramp during the game would you?"

Bennet gasped and shook his head.

She laughed "That's what I thought." she nudged him towards the table and headed into the kitchen where Annabell was. She watched Annabell as she stacked dishes in a row, poured soap on them and used her gift to engulf them in water. "What are you doing?"

"Washing dishes." Annabell answered.

"Clever." Brittany smirked "You know you don't have to cook."

"I know. But I like too. So what do you want?"

"Just make some scrambled eggs for Bennet. And I'll have the same."

Annabell nodded "Alright."

Brittany scratched her head "Seen your sister by chance? We have to leave for Bennet's baseball game soon."

She gulped and turned her head around "Oh ya... Alex? She, uh, spent the night at Sam's after she dropped me off."

"_What?_" Brittany asked, her eyes narrowed. "She knows that makes me nervous."

"Oh mom." Annabell sighed. "Alex is her own person! Much like someone else I know." she had locked eyes with her mom at this last remark making Brittany clear her throat.

"Well, what about your father? What would he say?"

"Are you kidding! He loves Sam. He'd much rather Alex sleep with him then Alexander any day."

"Annabell!" Brittany gasped.

She laughed "It's true."

Brittany rolled her eyes and exited the room. Alvin was sitting next to Bennet talking to him. "Morning." he smiled at up at Brittany. "Is Alex still sleeping?"

"I don't know. She's not here." she answered calmly.

"Oh no?"

"Anna said she's at Sam's house."

Alvin's eyebrows rose "Oh. I see..."

Bennet frowned "So, Alex is gonna miss my game again?"

"I don't know." Alvin said to him. "Maybe she'll remember bud."

"And she could be my cheerleader!" he giggled.

Alvin laughed as well "Oh, I'd bet she'd love that."

"Yes. She is, after all, captain of the squad at school." Annabell added as she put food on the table.

Bennet was beaming "And your the captain of the soccer team, right?"

"Right."

"I can't wait to be the best of the best just like you and Alex!"

Annabell grinned "You think I'm best of the best?" she laughed. "Thanks Bennet."

* * *

Alex groaned angrily as the light was turned on. "What the hell?" she muttered burrying her face into the pillow.

"It's time to get up." Sam chuckled climbing back on the bed.

"Why? I'm tired..." she whined.

He arched an eyebrow "You wouldn't be tired if we were going to the mall."

Alex's eyes shot open "Are we?" her face was still burried in the pillow, making her hard to understand.

"If you want." he smirked.

She sat up, her hair sticking out in all directions. "You look like Medusa." he said smartly.

Alex glared at him "I don't know who that is. But shut up..." she smirked lightly as she started to get out of bed.

Sam laughed grabbing her arm gently and kissing her on the lips "I'm just kidding you."

"I should hope so." she giggled heading to the bathroom.

Sam got up, combed his hair, and straigtened his jacket. "Excited for your birthday Al? Your gonna be an adult tommarow!" he called to her.

"Me and Annie both!" she corrected.

Sam nodded "That's right." he waited a couple more minutes before Alex walked out of the bathroom in stunning attire.

"Well?" she leaned against the wall. "What do you think?"

Sam walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips "Beautiful."

"Where are we going for my birthday Sammy?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked. "Well, after you spend some time with your family... it's a surprise. Don't you like surprises?"

Alex pouted cutely "I guess."

**Aww I love romantic scenes like that- so cute! **

**Please don't forget to review guys! They keep my creative mind working! **

**The Twins Birthday is coming up next! **

**Bum-bum-bum!**


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 13 **

**Escape **

**It's so sad, this story is almost over! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, and I have to admit it was discouraging. But I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. So I really hope you guys just take a few seconds to drop off a review. I would love that. Thank you. :) I don't own this song, it's from the amazing musical Next to Normal!**

Alex yawned as she headed down the stairs at such an early hour. "Happy 18th birthday..." she muttered to herself. This is when the thought about where her life would go. She was a worldwide star, this was true. She was making millions of dollars, more then her parents could ever dream. But she didn't want to rely on just that for the rest of her life. She wanted to get somewhere. She wanted to go to college like everyone else, and while she had the money to go, she wanted to save it. And that's when Alex decided to learn the piano at about fourteen. By this time, she was like a prodigy. Piano is how she would get her scholarship...

She dragged herself over to the grand piano in the den and sat down. Her whole life flashed in front of her. Everything she had ever been through, and this is when she realized, the scholarship was an escape from it all. And so she started to play, a beautiful sonata from Mozart.

_Mozart was crazy._

_Flat freaking crazy._

_Bad shit, I hear._

_But his music's not crazy,_

_It's balanced, it's nimble,_

_It's crystalline clear._

_There's harmony, logic,_

_You listen to these._

_You don't hear his doubts,_

_Or his debts or disease._

_You scan through the score,_

_And put fingers on keys,_

_And you play._

_And everything else goes away._

_Everything else goes away._

_And you play 'til it's perfect,_

_You play 'til you ache,_

_You play 'til the strings or your fingernails break!_

_So you'll rock that recital,_

_And get into Yale._

_So you won't feel so sick,_

_And you won't look so pale._

_'Cause you've got your full ride,_

_And you're early admit._

_So you're done with this school,_

_And with all of this shit!_

_And you graduate early,_

_You're gone as of May,_

_And there's nothing your paranoid parents can say..._

_And you know that it's just a sonata away,_

_And you play,_

_And you play._

_And everything else goes away,_

_Everything else goes away._

_Everything else goes away._

* * *

Vic walked up to Alex with a small smile "Happy Birthday. I got you something..."

Alex turned around and smiled "Thanks Vic. What is it?"

He took out a little black wallet type thing and handed it to her. Alex took it delicately and opened it to reveal a shining gold badge.

"Vic!" she gasped "I can't take this..."

"You deserve it." he said. "You contribute to the law just like everyone else in the station. And now that your a legal adult I can give you one." he paused and chuckled "Think of it as a birthday present."

Alex smiled and hugged him "Oh thank you Vic, I love it."

"You know the rules though, right Al?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow "Vic I've been with the department for eight years. Of coarse I do!"

He laughed again "Well good. Because we have a very important case today. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure."

"Great."

**x x x**

The sergeant glanced over at Alex nervously as he laid a hand near his gun. "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down. Your behavior is highly unnecessary. I can take you into custody if you don't cooperate."

The man's face was as red as a tomato and it made Alex very uncomfortable "Please sir, we just have a few questions about the victim-"

"Shut up!" the man screamed. "Get outta here before I get really mad."

"Sir." Vic intergected. "I don't know who you think you are, but first off we are the police." he paused flipping out his badge. "And secondly, I don't know who taught you manners, but you don't talk to an officer like that. Let alone a woman."

He scoffed "You think I give a damn? I told you to get out. So do as I say."

"Where not going anywhere." Alex said coldly.

Vic nodded. "Sorry sir, but were gonna have to take you into custody if you won't work with us-"

They both froze when a gun shot flew past them. "Oh shit." Alex whispered.

Vic now turned livid and bust through the door "Your gonna wish you never did that sir. You just attempted an assault on two officers."

* * *

Alex was crying "Mom! You can't tell me what to do!"

Brittany was furious "Alex, I don't care if you are an adult now. I'm your mother- and I don't want you working for the police anymore! And that's final!"

"Mom!" she screamed. "I can't believe you!"

"ALEX!" she screamed back "Damn it Alex! He could of hit you! You could be _dead_!" tears started to gush down her cheeks. "I _can't_ loose you."

Alex was taken back when her mother screamed at her. It was the first time she had ever screamed her name like that. Her mother screaming her name... it felt awful. But she couldn't just turn her back on Vic and all of the spirits that were connected. "Mom. I cant do that."

"The hell you can!" she hissed.

Alex screamed and stormed out the door.

Alvin came running in "Brittany? What the heck? What's going on? Where's Alex?"

Annabell stood near Alex's grand piano holding Bennet close to her. Her eyes where filled with terror. Her sister was leaving. Alex was gonna get out, and leave them behind.

"She's crazy!" Brittany hissed. Alvin sighed and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I don't know what she was thinking! And that blasted gift of hers! God I hate it Alvin! She's more concerned about ghosts then her own being! I won't loose my daughter."

"Britt... I..." Alvin didn't know how to respond. "She's grown up. She's amazing. She's her own person."

Brittany glared at him "You don't even care that she was almost shot?"

Alvin frowned "Of coarse I do! But she knows what she's doing." he paused and looked away for a second "Simon was right."

"What?" Brittany hissed.

"Cut the damn _umbilical cord_ Brittany." he said firmly "I won't talk about this anymore. Alex is her own person. And that's the end of it." he walked away.

* * *

Sam frowned as he held her "I'm sorry Alex... I know how close you two were..."

She sniffled loudly "No, we still are. It's just, she's asking me to give up a part of myself. And I just can't do that. Oh Sam! I wish I could get out of here sooner. Oh how I wish about finally being free."

"I'm not sure I understand Al." he said honestly. "I had no idea how much you hated it here."

Alex shrugged "I don't hate it. Just tired. Tired of it all. This piano scholarship is the key to escape. At least for a little while."

Sam nodded "And Annie?"

"I'd hate to leave her behind..." Alex cried. "But she and Aunt Jeanette were right. I worked myself to hard. I know... I hope she understands. That after helping everyone. It's time to help myself."


	15. Chapter 14: Dream a Dance

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 14 **

**Dream a Dance**

The pink ribbon was stretched out between her hands. Her knuckles turned white as she crumpled it up hard. "How could she do this? How could she just leave?" Annabell cried throwing her older sisters favorite thing on the floor.

Alex had gotten out. She just got up and left. Never said goodbye... she finally got her escape. And Annabell was happy for her, but at the same time so angry. She didn't know when she would see her sister again, and how could Alex just leave when she and their mom were on such bad terms? How could she not realize it would tear Brittany apart inside? Maybe she was fed up of worrying about their feelings for once.

But that was no excuse! Annabell wanted Alex back. She at least wanted to say goodbye... and it didn't help that their mother fell into a depression. Annabell knew all to well that Alex meant life and death to Brittany. She had always been the favorite, and Annabell had to live with that for the rest of her life.

* * *

Simon looked at his older brother and sighed "Alvin... you know I can't do that."

"Why not? She needs help Simon. Brittany needs professional help!" Alvin hissed.

"I can't believe this."

"Well it's true." he paused. "She was just gone. And Brittany doesn't know how to cope with that. She's been depressed for weeks Simon. I can't get through to her. No matter how hard I try it's like I'm not even there."

Simon thought and fixed his glasses "Alright fine. I know of a man. He is very good. His name is Dr. Rogers. Here is his number."

Alvin took the piece of paper and smiled "Thank you Simon. I really hope this works..."

Simon smiled and patted Alvin on the back "I'm sure it will. Just relax Al. Brittany will be back to her old self soon enough."

**x x x**

Brittany took in a deep breath and sat back. She hated Alvin for making her do this. Sure she was depressed, she wasn't going to deny it. But Alex left without warning, at the worst time possible. Brittany hated to think she drove her oldest child away. It killed her inside.

"Brittany Seville? Hi. I'm Dr. Rogers. It's very nice to meet you." came the therapists voice as he sat down.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello."

"I see your husband sent you here because of some depression? He also writes it has to do with your eldest child?"

"That's correct..." she said softly.

"Are you nervous Brittany?"

"No. Just unsure. I mean... I don't know you."

He chuckled "I know. But this is strictly for your health and is confidential. You can tell me anything in here. I am meant to help you get some clarity."

Brittany nodded slowly. "Alright... so where do I start?"

He shrugged "Start with yourself. You and Alexandria's relationship perhaps?"

Her face turned white as she thought of Alex. "My daughter... when she was born I was the only one that could hold her. The only one that she didn't flip out on. So of coarse that caused problems... me and my husband tried to fix this but she was stubborn, she has always been." she paused. "Anyway, I was the only one who could care for her properly. She became my number one priority. So it was no surprise she became such a Mama's Girl. In fact she has never really enjoyed her fathers company...I was the only one she always listened to."

Dr. Rogers nodded "This is great Brittany. Keep going." he scribbled something down.

"And I guess I just got more and more attached. She was my baby girl. Mine. She was put through so much too... so much stuff that shouldn't have been happening."

"Can you elaborate for me?" Dr. Rogers asked.

Brittany took in a deep breath "She just saw me get hurt once when she still very young... that's all."

He nodded slowly "So being the Mama's girl she protected you extensively from then on?"

"How'd you know?"

"Ones experiences can develop their personality." he said smartly.

Brittany blinked "I read that in a book once... I guess it was true."

"Very much so it seems."

Brittany gulped when something else came to her mind "And then once she got hit by a car... it was so scary. She could have died. I mean she was in the hospital for a week. It scared me half to death, I thought I had lost her when I saw that car send her flying. I didn't know what to do with myself. I thought she was dead! I thought that I had lost her..."

**x x x**

Weeks had passed since her first session and while it felt good to tell someone all of her life she still wanted her daughter back. And that was something the sessions were never going to ensure. On this particular day Dr. Rogers said "In our first session you said talking through your history... it feels like it's about some else. Not you."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Well... we had Annabell with Alex. They were twins. I... I know she knows. That, I... I never held her in the hospital... I never wanted to hold her."

Dr. Rogers sighed "This is the first time you brought up Annabell in weeks of therapy."

"Really?I'm sure I... oh god." she whispered.

"That's alright Brittany." he said softly "You can't blame yourself. That's part of the problem here."

Her eyes filled with tears "They were twins. How could I forget about Annabell? How could I do that?"

The doctor wrote something down and said "You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Clean out Alex's room Brittany. It'll only keep reminding you, you know?"

She bit her lip "But if she comes home..."

"Yes, I know. It's up to you. But I just think it will help you move on. You can't have all these memories keep haunting you forever." he added.

Brittany fell quiet for a long time and thought long and hard. "Yes." she said softly. "I will... your right. I- I- I have to let go. This will help."

* * *

Annabell sat next to her mother as they cleaned out the dressers and closets. "She had awesome taste..." Annabell muttered as she placed some clothes into a large plastic bag.

"You don't think she'll want all this?" Brittany asked.

Annabell stared at Brittany "Mom..."

"I know, I know, she would have taken it with her."

"Right." she grinned standing up and walked over to the bed starting to go through the side table. "I'll be back Mom. I have to go to the bathroom." she said leaving promptly.

Brittany stood up and looked around the room. She looked at Alex's large mirror and remembered the day before they headed for the park. She was combing her little three year olds beautiful hair. That simple hug and I love you meant the world to Brittany.

She sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. She saw her silver music box Miss. Miller had given to Alex before her passing so she opened it up and cranked it. Sweet chimes of music filled her ears and brought back vivid memories. Alex would dance around the room to this tune and beg Brittany to join her. She would always give in. Brittany slowly stood up.

_I saw you light the ballroom_

_With your sparkling eyes of blue._

_Graceful as an angel's wing,_

_I dreamed a dance with you._

_You whispered giggly, softly._

_You told me you would be true._

_We spun around a thousand stars-_

_I dreamed a dance with you._

_I know the night is dying dear..._

_I know the day will dawn..._

As Brittany continued to sing she imagined a three year old Alex there with her. A huge smile plastered on her face singing along.

**Brittany and Alex**

_The dancers may disappear-_

_Still the dance goes on..._

**Alex**

_And on._

Alex slowly disappeared as Brittany's imagination began to fade on her. And she hated herself for it.

**Brittany**

_I'll wake alone tomorrow,_

_The dream of our dances through._

_But now until forever, love,_

_I'll live to dance with you._

_I'll dream my love..._

_I'll live my love..._

_And I'll wish to dance with-_

"Oh Mom..." Annabell cried making Brittany stop abruptly.

**I find this chapter very intense... but I love it. **

**Please make sure to review. **

**This story is coming close to end after all! **

**I don't own this song btw!**


	16. Chapter 15: Breathe

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 15 **

**Breathe **

**I had no idea what to do next, but I got insane inspiration from the song in this chapter! I changed it up a bit but it is not mine by any means! Enjoy!**

A guilty feeling swept over Alex as she walked down the street. So many childhood memories flooding her brain it was painful. She knew she had abandoned them, the one thing she promised she would never do... she did. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself.

Dragging her luggage behind her Alex could feel stares from the neighbors on her back. They knew what she'd done. Alex had imagined this day from the very day Sam put her on that plane. Sam. Lovable Sam... they were engaged. How would she tell her parents that after these past few years?

She dreaded meeting them again after so long, but Sam insisted she do this. He had told her all that had been going on. Alex had only prayed she could fix it.

A small smile crept onto her face when one of the women with her child smiled and said "See Cindy? I told you she would be back. We all knew."

The little girl giggled "She must be amazing..."

"She is."

Alex felt her stomach flip at this comment. She took a deep breath and began to sing to herself.

_This is my street_

_I smile at the faces I've known all my life_

_They regard me with pride_

_And everyone's sweet_

_They say, "You're going places!"_

_So how can I say that while I was away, I had so much to hide!_

_Hey guys, it's me!_

_The biggest disappointment you know_

_The kid couldn't take it, she's back and she's walkin real slow_

_Welcome home_

_Just breathe_

_Just breathe... _

_As the radio plays old forgotten tunes_

_I think of the days when this city was mine_

_I remember the praise_

_Alex, you'll shine like the moon!_

_The neighborhood waved, and said_

_Alex, be brave, and you're gonna be fine_

_And maybe it's me,_

_But it all seems like lifetimes ago._

_So what do I say to these faces that I used to know?_

_"Hey, I'm home?"_

_They're not worried about me_

_They are all counting on me to succeed_

_I am the one who made it out_

_The one who always made the grade_

_But maybe I should've just stayed home..._

_When I was a child I stayed wide awake, climbed to the highest place, _

_on every fire escape, restless to climb_

_I got my scholarship_

_Saved every dollar_

_I finally got to college_

_How do I tell them why_

_I'm coming back home_

_With my eyes on the horizon_

_Just me and the GWB,_

_Asking 'Gee Alex, what'll you be?'_

_Straighten the spine_

_Smile for the neighbors_

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's cool_

_The standard reply_

_"Lots of tests, lots of papers"_

_Smile, wave goodbye_

_And pray to the sky, Oh, God_

_And what will my parents say?_

_Can I go in there and say_

_"I know that I let you down..."_

_ Just breathe..._

Taking a deep breath Alex stepped onto the porch of her old house and hesitantly knocked on the door. It seemed like ages before someone answered, and to Alex's luck, that person just so happened to be Brittany.

"Hi Mom." she said softly.

Brittany's eyes swelled with tears "You're home..."

"I missed you. So so much." Alex's voice fell weak and vulnerable.

Brittany couldn't help but hug Alex instantly after she said that. She never wanted to let go. And Alex felt the same. "How have you been?" she asked letting Alex in and shutting the door behind her.

Alex took a seat on the couch and stared at her mother "I could ask the same..." she paused "Oh mom... I never meant to hurt you. I never knew- Sam. He told me everything. I just had to see you."

"Don't feel bad. I understand. I'm just glad you are home." Brittany smiled. "How is Sam anyway."

Alex blushed "He's great Mom... that's also something I have to tell you. I-"

"Alex?"

The eldest Chipette turned around to see Annabell and her father. "Hi Annie. Dad..."

"Welcome home." Alvin grinned walking over to her "It's been to long Ali."

Alex chuckled as Alvin hugged her "Dad. Alex is just fine."

Annabell fell pale and crossed her arms "It's been certainly different without you around Al." she paused "Painfully different."

She sighed sadly "Annie... your my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby!" she hissed. "I am my own person... I've been fine without you here, leaving me in the shadows..."

"That is never my intention." Alex said hurt. "Annie. You are my sister. I would take a bullet for you, and you know it."

"Don't say that." she whispered.

"But it's true. Now just get over here and give me a hug!" Alex said firmly.

Annabell couldn't help but smile as she did as told "We've missed you so much... never ever leave like that again."

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"Of coarse." Alex grinned. She turned out to her parents as well and cleared her throat. "I have to tell you guys something..."

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"Well Sam and I... were getting married."

Everyone looked shocked "What?"

"Since when?" Anna squealed.

Alex chuckled "About five or six months ago."

Alvin cocked an eyebrow "Big news."

"I think it's wonderful." Brittany mused. "Congratulations. You really are all grown up."

A big grin crept onto Alex's face. "I love you Mom."

"Forever and always." Brittany finished.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**You better not overlook the sacred review button or I will haunt you! **

**Ok... not really. But I'll be really sad. **

**Epilouge next and then the story is over! **

**Aren't you excited? I bet!**


	17. Chapter 16: Superstar, Medium, and

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 16**

**Superstar, Medium, and... **

**Ugh I know it's been forever! And I am a liar because I think I told you guys I was making the epilogue but I changed my mind at the last second and decided to make one more chapter before the very end. I hope you guys read- and of course review! It would just make my day!**

Closing the door gently behind her she had the feeling she was being watched. Alex sighed and turned around to see Sam sitting in the large arm chair flipping on the lamp "You're in late again Al..." he sighed.

She looked to the ground knowing she was guilty "Not to late."

"2AM Alex." Sam said a little sharper. "What could you be doing till 2AM in the morning?"

"Don't be mad at me." she said softly.

"Stop that." he paused and fixed his glasses "Just stop that. I hate when you do this."

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered approaching him.

Sam shook his head "You work to hard Al. We never spend time together anymore."

The Chipette bit her lip "Work has been swamped. Vic needs me and-"

Sam glared at her "Your fans. I know, I know." he let out a frustrated sigh "You can't be a superstar and a police woman Alex. It just doesn't work that way."

"I am not a police woman." she defended. "I'm a medium that works with and for the department."

"Whatever, you're not getting my point." he sighed rubbing his temples. Sam turned and headed for the stairs.

Alex frowned "You asking me to give up a part of myself? It's my voice or my gift?"

Sam turned his head and stared at her "In all honesty? Yes. Now, I'm going to bed. Feel free to join me." he then continued up the staircase.

* * *

Annabell glanced around "Al... slow down. I've never seen you like this. You never stuff your face. Let alone with sweets."

The older sister scoffed "I don't care. Just humor me?"

"What else are sisters for?" she nodded.

"And cousins." Skye added.

"Oh girls I don't know what to do. Sam seemed really serious last night." she whined.

Anna and Skye glanced to each other silently.

"If I give up the fame Dad will hate me. I mean everyone knows I have the best looks and voice out of all the kids." Alex said to herself then turning to the other two "No offense."

They sighed "None taken."

Annabell twirled a piece of her hair and added "But honestly Al when have you ever cared about what Dad thinks?"

"Ya don't act like you don't want the fame. We all know you do." Skye scoffed.

Alex shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth "I don't want to loose him. But I don't want to loose my stardom and gift."

"You can't have everything in life." Skye said simply.

Alex stared at her like she was insane "Huh? I don't get it."

She slapped her forehead "I forgot, you always get what you want." she paused "Aunt Brittany and Uncle Alvin really spoiled you..."'

"Shut up Skye." Alex hissed shoving the bowl away. "Don't get mad at me because my parents actually liked me."

Annabell gasped "Alex!"

Skye stood up "Don't snap at me. I don't have to take your shit. I'm leaving." she said this in a calm but quick tone as she walked out.

Annabell stared at Alex in shock "Where the hell did that come from?" she asked.

Alex rolled her eyes "She deserved it."

"Mom would not be happy right now." Anna scolded "I know I'm not."

"If Mom got mad at me she'd be a damn hypocrite."

Annabell shot her a deathly glare "Maybe that's part of the problem." she took a deep breath and added "You're better then this Al. I know you are. And as for your relationship with Sam, you won't have to give anything up if you get your priorities straight."

Alex watched her sister as she headed for the door "Good luck." she added shutting the door behind her.

**x x x**

As Sam pulled into the driveway around eight he was surprised to see dim lights through the windows. He quickly got out of the car and entered the house to see Alex setting the table. "You're early." he said confused. "You're never early."

"I'm not early Sammy. I'm right on time." Alex giggled setting the last plate down. She then walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Sam smiled "What's going on?"

"Well I talked with the girls about our conflict earlier today, cause that's what girls do talk about stuff. Anyways, Annie gave me the greatest idea."

"And?" Sam asked.

"I reorganized my work schedules with Mom today. I get off at six-thirty now at the office, and I'm on vacation from the record label for a month." she grinned.

He smiled and sat down at the table "Great. Really great Al. You deserve it." he wasn't surprised she was able to pull it off.

* * *

A few nights later Alex and Sam were eating over at Alvin and Brittany's house. "So how is highschool Bennet?" Sam asked the younger brother.

Bennet crossed his arms 'It sucks. Best four years of my life? Ya right..."

"It'll get better. Trust me." he chuckled.

Bennet cocked an eyebrow 'Weren't you a loser in high school?"

Alex choked on her food and glared at him "Bennet!"

"What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Innocent cards don't work anymore bud."

"Whatever Ali." he snapped going back to his food. "School is boring in a nutshell."

Alvin bit his lip "What about the basketball team Bennet?"

Bennet looked to his father "I barely made it Dad."

"It still counts." he nodded.

The younger boy shrugged "Enough about me. What about you two?"

Alex glanced around nervously "What?"

"Are you gonna have kids or not?"

The Chipette's face fell pale "Uh..."

Sam blinked shocked and caught off guard as well.

Brittany sighed "Bennet..."

"What? It was a simple question!" he defended.

Alvin shrugged chewing his food "I thought it was a good question." he glanced over at his oldest daughter and smirked "So, are you?"

"I... we- haven't really thought about it. Right Sam?"

Sam nodded slowly, he had thought of it. And he did want children, but Alex had been so busy lately he hadn't had time to bring it up to her. All he could do right now was agree. "Right. We've been busy. Work can be such a burden you know?"

Alex stared at the table, if this got anymore awkward she was going to puke. She wanted to punch Bennet so bad right now. She was happy Annabell couldn't make it tonight. She would have just been having a hell of a time.

"Well, I happen to think it's fine if you wait." Brittany said truthfully. "My biggest mistake was probably having kids to young."

Alex smiled sarcastically "Thanks Mom."

**x x x**

Alex buried her face into the pillow as she climbed into bed "I could kill that rat." she said. "Do you know how embarrassing that was Sam? Do you!"

"Embarrassing?" he mused "Sure. But honestly Alex, I don't think it's such a bad idea."

Alex looked up at him and frowned "Oh... Sam... I really hadn't thought about it."

Sam shrugged "I know. And I totally get it, I mean I'm the one who has it lucky. I guess I was being selfish."

Alex laughed "No. No you weren't. You're so sweet. I do want kids Sammy. I'm not saying I don't." she paused "I just don't know if I want them now. I mean you heard what my Mom said. She had me and Annie at twenty two... I just turned twenty three a few months ago."

Sam smiled "See? You already beat her."

She rolled her eyes and giggled "You never give up do you?"

"Nope."

**Hehe, I love their cuteness! xD **

**Please meet my friend the review button! **

**Go, on. **


	18. Epilogue

**Forever and Always**

**Epilogue**

**It feels like it's been forever! I apologize for not getting the epilogue up sooner, but I had a majors writer block. Hopefully a good amount of people still have there eye out for this and can review for me. I found this song and well... I'm not gonna lie. I started crying. LOL that's right I did! No joke! It was just so perfect. Plus super sweet! So please read and review. This is the end to the story after all!**

"Mommy! Mommy!" the three year old chipette called leaping into her mothers arms. "I love it Mommy, you are the best."

Alex laughed ruffling up her daughters ginger colored hair. "Aw you're to sweet. You think she'll like it?"

"She'll _love_ it Mommy! She'll love it just like I do!"

Mother and daughter turned to look at Sam as he walked into the room "Come on Ariel. We don't want Mom to be late."

Alex laughed squeezing Ariel quickly before she ran off to Sam. "I won't be late. They can't start a show without me."

He smirked "Don't be so sure. You still have to be on time." he lifted Ariel up and added "We'll be there watching."

Alex nodded slowly "Don't forget to pick up Mom, Dad, and Bennet." she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"I would _never_ forget them."

"Wait Mommy!" Ariel called pointing to the table "Your song! Don't forget it."

Alex chuckled opening the door "A good musician of any kind _always_ remembers their music ahead of time."

**x x x**

Serval songs passed before Alex was finally on stage alone. Skye and Annabell stood in the wings watching her with curiosity. They didn't know what she had prepared.

She grabbed her guitar and leaned into the mic "This is a song I wrote a little while back. I'd like to deticate it to my mother." Alex searched for her in the crowd and smiled when she saw her sitting next to Alvin holding Ariel in her arms "I don't know were I would be without you..."

She quickly flipped her hair out of her face and began to play the guitar like it was the easiest thing in the world.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent sister, her heart is making mine stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_

Tears trickled down her cheeks and a shaky smile formed on her lips as applause filled her ears. When she made her way of stage Annabell and Skye were grinning at her "Great song Alex."

"Thanks guys."

**x x x**

After the concert the three chipettes were greeted by their family. Alex took Ariel from Sam and bounced her lightly up and down. She laughed "I loved it all! You, Aunt Annabell, and Aunt Skye are the best."

"She knows." Anna and Skye laughed in unison. Sam chuckled along with them.

Alex shot them all a playful glare "Whatever."

Alvin and Brittany smiled with amusement. Brittany walked up next to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder. Alex looked to her, her eyes sparkling with joy "I can drive you home."

"But Alex-" Alvin and Sam tried.

She shot them a glare "I said I'll take Mom home." her tone was ice cold.

They nodded obediently making Anna and Skye break into laughter.

"See you later." they called as the walked to their cars.

Sam fixed his glasses "I'll drop off Alvin and Bennet then. See you at home."

Alex nodded and headed to the parking lot with Brittany. When they were finally on the road, Brittany turned to face her "I didn't know you could write songs like that." her voice was soft with a hint of admiration.

"Well, I did learn from the best." her daughter mused with a light smile.

Brittany laughed "That you did." she paused for a while before adding "It was beautiful Alex... I don't think I was the only one with misty eyes."

"Ah..." Alex smirked "So you did like it?"

"How could I not? All of the stuff you sang was true!"

"Well I tried to make it realistic." she chewed her lip "Glad it worked... oh mom. What the hell am I gonna do without you!" she blinked back tears at the thought.

Brittany forced a small laugh "That's a long time away! But you'll manage. You always do."

Alex nodded "I know..."

"Don't worry about it Alex. I'm not as old as you think!"

"You don't look a _day_ over twenty." she mused with a grin.

"Damn straight." Brittany nodded. "But I just wanted to thank you for the song and tell you how much I love you."

Alex felt like a toddler again as she looked Brittany straight in the eyes. "How much Mama?" she asked her with big hopeful eyes.

Brittany smiled and answered in her most motherly tone "Why, forever and always Alex."

**The End**


End file.
